An Italian Adventure
by fangirl05956
Summary: A new girl arrives at camp, and everyone is confused. This girl speaks Italian, eats dragon food, and looks exactly like Bianca! Nico, being Italian himself, is the only one who can understand her, but this girl's secret is soon uncovered, and Nico and Percy must go on a quest with this mysterious girl to save her family. What's even more shocking is who her family is.
1. The New Girl

**This is a Percy Jackson fanfic, so nobody kill me. Um, it's hard to type some Italian words with an English keyboard, so don't hate me for trying. Hope everyone enjoys. Oh, and everything in bold parenthesis is the translation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters from the Percy Jackson series, or the Heroes of Olympus series. I only own my character and the plotline, but nothing else.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was walking up the hill to feed Peleus, when I stopped. There was a girl stroking Peleus's nose. The dragon let out a soft noise that sounded like a purr. I cleared my throat, and the girl straightened. Her hand fell from Peleus's nose, and he looked a little forlorn about it.

The girl turned toward me, and I inwardly gasped. It was Bianca. Or someone who looks like her. This girl's dark chestnut hair was in a braid that trailed on to her shoulder. She had olive skin and a spray of brown freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were dark, so it was hard to see if they were black or dark brown.

"Chi sei tu? **(Who are you?)**" The girl asked. When I didn't answer, she fitted a silver arrow into her bow, and aimed it at me. "Chi sei tu?" She repeated angrily. I backed up, not liking an arrow pointing at my chest.

"Hi. Um, I'm Percy Jackson. Can you understand me?" I asked nervously, staring at the arrow still pointed at me.

"Jackson?" The girl asked. Something unknown flickered in her eyes before she lowered her bow. She reluctantly put the arrow back in the quiver strapped to her back.

"I think I should take you to Chiron," I stated. The girl studied me for a little longer, than grabbed the dragon food out of my hands. She turned back to Peleus, and handed him most of the food. Peleus munched on the food happily, and the girl stroked the top of his head.

She muttered something to Peleus in another language, and then turned back to me. She nodded to me, as if to say, _Lead the way_. I managed a smile, and she walked with me to the Big House. We arrived, and headed inside. Sitting in his wheelchair, Chiron smiled at me as I entered. Then, the girl walked in chewing on the dragon food she still had. I almost threw up.

I waved at Nico, who was sitting next to Chiron, but Nico was focused on the girl. I knew he thought she was Bianca. Nico stood, and shakily walked toward her. He studied her.

"Bianca?" Nico said, his voice low. The girl was watching Nico like she knew him.

"Bianca. No, io non mi chiamo Bianca. Il mio nome è Corra, **(Bianca? No, I am not called Bianca. My name is Corra,)**" The girl said. Nico studied the girl before sitting back down.

"Her name's Corra," Nico said sadly. I stared at him in wonder.

"You can understand what she's saying?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"She's speaking Italian," Nico replied.

"Can you find out if she can speak English, Nico?" Chiron asked gently. I knew Chiron could see how this pained Nico.

"Puoi parlare inglese, Corra? **(Can you speak English, Corra?)**" Nico asked the girl. She shook her head.

"Loro non insegnano inglese nel mio villaggio. Non posso aiutarti, **(They do not teach English in my village. I cannot help you,)**" Corra said. She took another bite of the dragon food in her hand. I felt ready to throw up.

"She can't speak English," Nico announced. He looked really forlorn. Almost as forlorn as Peleus had looked when I had lead Corra to the Big House.

"Well then, you'll just have to give the girl a tour," Chiron said, tugging his beard.

"But Chiron -" I started. Chiron held up a hand, and I fell silent.

"Percy, if Nico is the only one who can understand her, then he must show her around," Chiron said. I nodded, holding my tongue. Chiron turned to Nico. "Go on, my boy."

Nico grabbed Corra's hand, and lead her out saying, "Ti farò fare un giro del campo. **(I'll show you around the camp, Corra.)**" Corra allowed herself to be lead away, but she glanced at me before walking through the door.

* * *

Nico's POV

I let go of Corra's hand as soon as we were far away from the Big House. Corra looked so much like Bianca, yet she seemed completely ignorant about that. I started showing her around the camp, talking to her in Italian. Every once and a while, I would glance at her, but she was always admiring what I was showing her. And she kept munching absentmindedly on the strange piece of food in her hand.

We finally came upon the cabins. Corra stared at them in awe. She popped the last bit of food into her mouth, chewed, than swallowed. Then, she turned to me.

"A cosa servono quegli edifici? **(What are those buildings for?)**" Corra asked me, not noticing that I had been watching her. I turned, and pointed, to the one closet to us.

"E la camera di Hermes. Hermes è il dio dei viaggiatori, dei ladri e dei mercanti. Tutti i nuovi arrivati devono rimanere lì fino a quando non verranno rivendicati da un genitore, **(That's Hermes cabin. Hermes is the Greek god of travelers, thieves, and merchants. All newcomers stay there until they're claimed by their parent,)**" I explained. She nodded.

"Traveler. Come me. Non sono mai rimasta in un unico posto in tutta la mia vita. Forse ora posso fermarmi, **(Traveler. That sounds like me. I have never stayed in one place my entire life. Maybe now, I can end that,)**" Corra said sadly. I glanced at her.

"Vedere dove dormo io? **(Do you want to see where I sleep?)**" I asked quietly. Corra looked at me before smiling.

"Si. Mi piacerebbe, **(Yes. I would like that,)**" Corra said, still smiling. I lead Corra to a black bricked cabin in the newer part of the buildings. The torches were lit with Greek fire, and the whole cabin screamed eerie. At least, that's what I assumed everyone thought about the place. Corra, however, walked right up to the cabin like it was home. She stood in front of the door, glanced back at me with a smile on her face, and then slipped through the doorway.

My eyes widened as a loud crash came from inside the cabin. I rushed in, worried Corra had gotten herself hurt.


	2. Hades's Cabin

**Here's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me. This chapter is shorter than the last, mainly because if I continued it, you all would get bored of how long the chapter would be. I tend to do that with my stories. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from the Percy Jackson series. They are owned by Rick Riordan. Sadly, all I own is Corra, the dragon-eating girl. **

* * *

My eyes widened as a loud crash came from inside the cabin. I rushed in; worried Corra had gotten herself hurt.

Inside, I found Corra sitting on the top of a bunk bed. She was looking over the edge at her bow. It was on the ground, suggesting she had tossed it over. Maybe on purpose; maybe by accident.

"Corra? Che cosa e successo? **(Corra? What happened?)**" I asked worried. Corra smiled at me.

"Ho lasciato il mio arco per la mia strada qui, **(I dropped my bow on my way up here,)**" Corra explained. She cursed herself for being such an idiot. I cracked a smile.

"Perche hai salire la in primo luogo? **(Why did you climb up there in the first place?)**" I asked.

"Volevo vedere se mi volete seguire. E volevo vedere meglio al posto, **(I wanted to see if you would follow me. And I wanted to get a better look at the place,)**" Corra admitted, blushing. I smiled.

"Posso unirmi a voi lassu? Mi piacerebbe vedere quello che vuoi dire, **(Can I join you up there? I'd like to see what you mean,)**" I asked. Corra nodded, and moved over on the bed. I climbed up, careful not to hit Corra as I got comfortable. I was surprised at how endless the cabin seemed. There seemed to be torches lit with green flames for miles.

"Mi ricorda degli Inferi, **(It reminds me of the Underworld,)**" I muttered. Corra glanced at me.

"E il Underworld davvero questo grande e oscuro? **(Is the Underworld really this big and dark?)**" Corra asked, looking back at the vast emptiness around us.

"Gia. Tranne, I'Underworld e pieno di fantasmi, e questa cabina e solo vuota, **(Yeah. Except, the Underworld is filled with ghosts, and this cabin is just empty,)**" I pointed out.

"Ma siamo in esso. Inoltre, mi piace il buio, **(But we are in it. Besides, I like the dark,)**" Corra protested. I smiled at her, and she seemed to see it. She smiled back. Right then, a couch shell sounded. I started climbing back down.

"Andiamo. Questa e la campana della cena, **(Come on. That's the dinner bell,)**" I said, helping Corra down. She picked up her bow, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Campana strano, **(Strange bell,)**" Corra remarked. I laughed. Corra looked at me strangely, not understanding why I was laughing. "Era qualcosa che ho detto? **(Was it something I said?)**" Corra asked as we walked up to the dining pavilion. As soon as we entered, the entire camp went quiet. Chiron lead Corra over to the table he sat at.

Everyone watched Corra in silence. So, naturally, everyone heard Chiron tell me to ask Corra what she wanted to eat. Corra thought for a minute or two.

"Posso avere quell cibo Peleo stave avendo? **(Can I have that food Peleus was having?)**" Corra finally asked. Shocked, I whispered what Corra wanted into Chiron's ear. He just nodded and sent one of the satyrs to get the food from the Big House. I walked over to the Hades table just as dinner resumed. Everyone started talking again; some casting looks at me or Corra.

When the satyr came back with a platter of dragon food, the whispering got even louder. I glanced at Percy, who looked like he was about to throw up. I chuckled to myself and turned back to Corra. She seemed to be enjoying herself, eating the dragon food at a fast rate. Corra must have been starving, because she finished the whole platter in a matter of minutes.

Just as I was about to turn back to my own plate, there came a mighty roar. Everyone froze, and looked toward the beach. Something had decided to take a nose dive on to the beach. It had gigantic wings, shimmering green scales, and a great, drooping head. It let out another roar, then fell silent. Corra stood up in a flash, and ran toward the dragon.

"Corra! Don't!" I screamed.

* * *

**That was nice. Anyways, I have a serious question for all those reading this: Should I make Nico and Corra a couple in the future? Remember, this question is VERY important. I'm asking you all this question because it will be important for future chapters. R&R, and let me know your answer in your review. Thx!**

**-fangirl05956**


	3. Dragons & Dreams

**Hey everyone! Thx for the reviews and everything! It means a lot to me. I'd also like to send a special thank you to s-t-o-r-ylover56, TheVintageIce, & Clarisse Daughter Of Ares for answering my question. Again, I'd like you guys to review your answer to this question: Do you think I should put Nico and Corra together? Let me know, thanks! Now, on to the stupid disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any characters from the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series. Not even Peleus. :( They belong to Rick Riordan.**

** FYI, a scene in this chapter means nothing about the question I asked above. The scene will be explained (hopefully) in the next chapter. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Corra stood up in a flash, and ran toward the dragon.

"Corra! Don't!" I screamed. Percy quickly uncapped Riptide, and ran after Corra. The Ares kids grabbed their weapons and ran after Percy. I quickly shadow traveled to where Corra was. No one had arrived yet, but they were closing in quickly.

"Corra! Allontanatevi da! Si consiglia di non arrivare troppo vicino ad esso, **(Corra! Get away from it! You shouldn't get too close to it,)**" I exclaimed, trying to stop Corra from getting any closer. Corra pushed me away, and got down on her knees. She cradled the dragon's head, whispering something in Italian. She was speaking so softly, I could hardly hear.

"Corra! Get away from the dragon," Percy demanded, finally arriving. The Ares kids and Percy stopped when they saw Corra so close to the creature. "Corra," Percy tried again. Corra ignored him. Instead, she turned to me.

"Nico, ho bisogno di un medico. Egli e ferito, **(Nico, I need a medic. He is hurt,)**" Corra told me, gesturing to the dragon. I shook my head.

"E 'un drago, Corra. Un mostro. Si dovrebbe lasciare Percy gestire questa, **(It's a dragon, Corra. A monster. You should let Percy handle this,)**" I said. Corra scowled at me.

"Nessuno di voi lo uccidera! **(None of you will kill him!)**" Corra stated angrily. Chiron walked up to the group.

"Nico, what is Corra doing? She can't stay there," Chiron asked me. I sighed dejectedly.

"She won't move. She wants a medic to heal him," I explained. By now, everyone in camp had arrived, and they all gathered behind Chiron, whispering nervously.

"Him? Is that… thing her pet, or something?" Clarisse asked gruffly. I shot Clarisse a look. She shrugged, weapon still at the ready. I turned back to Corra. She was petting the dragon's snout, and speaking in a foreign language that even I didn't know.

"What's she saying, Nico?" Percy asked me. I huffed.

"I don't know! It's not Italian or English! I'm not a translator for you!" I exclaimed harshly. I ignored the hurt look on Percy's face, and walked closer to Corra. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She stopped talking and turned to me.

"Dovrei chiedere a Chirone per guarirlo? **(Should I ask Chiron to heal him?)**" I asked her. Corra looked at the dragon, and then looked back at me. She shook her head sadly.

"Egli non vuole piu vivere, ma non vuole I tuoi amici a ucciderlo. Vuole una morte serena, **(He does not wish to live anymore, but he doesn't want your friends to kill him. He wants a peaceful death,)**" Corra told me. Some tears slipped down her cheeks. "Lo aiutero, **(I will help him,)**" Corra whispered. I nodded, than turned to the others.

"She's got this covered. Nothing to see here," I announced.

"But, Nico-" Percy started to protest.

"Nothing to see here. Move it along," I growled. Chiron started ushering the campers back to their cabins. It wasn't easy, but with my help, the job got down. Now, the only people on the beach were Corra, Chiron, and I. Corra had started singing in that foreign language. I sat down, and listened.

Her haunting voice swept over the quiet sound. It seemed like even the wind had died down to listen to Corra's mysterious song. The birds stopped cawing, and I felt strangely at ease. Just as Corra finished the song, the earth rumbled. I opened my eyes, and saw no dragon! Just Corra sitting there with her hands on her face.

Chiron had left sometime during the song, and so, I scooted closer to Corra. She was silently crying, and sniffling every so often. I patted her back gently, and she turned to bury her face into my shoulder. I patted her back even more until she finally pulled away, wiping the tears away.

She stared into my eyes, and I stared back. We sat this way for a few minutes until Corra started leaning closer. Her nails brushed against my neck, and I leaned in to Corra as well. I slipped my arms around her waist, just as our lips met. I pulled her closer, and her fingers grabbed hold of my hair. As we pulled away, Corra bit my lower lip slightly.

She smiled at me, then took her hands away from my neck, and gently released herself from my grip. Corra stood, and walked away from me and the beach. I licked my lips. They seemed hotter than I remembered. I shook my head clear of all thoughts, and hurried away from the beach.

As I entered the Hades cabin, I saw Corra lying down in one of the beds. I smiled to myself, and climbed into the bed across from her. I had trouble falling asleep, but when I did, I had several weird dreams. Well, weirder than usual.

_In the first one, I was with Corra. She was pulling me along, smiling at me. I smiled back._

_ "Come on, Nico. Hurry up!" Corra said, laughing. I purposely walked slower, but she just kept laughing. "Oh, you! I didn't even know why I'm showing you this, you obviously don't want to see it," Corra taunted. I smiled, and started walking a little faster._

_ "Where are we going again?" I asked. Corra laughed. Her laugh was deep and high at the same time. It was like little bells mixed with a bass drum. She continued to pull me along._

_ "To the cliff, silly. You asked me to take you, remember?" She replied, grinning. I had never seen her this happy. I didn't reply; just let myself be led to a cliff. She stopped, and walked closer then I liked. I quickly grabbed her waist, and pulled her back. Her laugh rang through my mind._

_ "Nico, you can trust me. I know what I'm doing. Or do you want to come with me?" Corra said._

_ "What?" I asked, confused. Corra ignored my question._

_ "If you want to come with, you have to wait until I've changed," Corra pretended to scold me. I slowly unwrapped my hands from her waist, and Corra took a few gigantic steps forward. I followed, since she was at the edge of the cliff once again. Before I could stop her, Corra spread her arms out, and fell off!_

_ I screamed Corra's name in a panic, but the scene was already going black. Suddenly, I found myself kneeling in front of a group of angry looking people. There was a bump in my head, and my vision was fuzzy. A man stepped forward, a sword raised. He shouted something in another language, and the crowd shouted in response._

_ I groaned, and tried to move. Someone had me pinned in that position, and tightened his grip on me. I groaned again, trying to find Corra in the crowd. Corra would help me. At the edge of the crowd was Percy; hands tied to his back, and another man holding his restraints. The man before me raised his sword high, and swung it towards my head._

_ Corra burst from the crowd, pushing people out of the way. She reached me just as the sword came down. Pushing me out of the way, I rolled to the side, and sat up just to see the sword catching Corra by her neck…._


	4. New Mornings

**Hey guys! Thx for all the views! There was more than Tuesday! Thx again for reading this, even if you don't review. Um, I'll TRY to update every weekday afternoon, but no promises. Mainly because I know I'll break that promise. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Corra and the plot. I swear on the River Styx, I don't. So, the next time I update, you'll know I was right.**

* * *

_Pushing me out of the way, I rolled to the side, and sat up just to see the sword catching Corra by her neck…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around, I couldn't tell if it was day or night because no windows were installed during construction. Corra wasn't there either, and for a second I panicked. But before I could run out of the cabin in a panic, Corra came out of the bathroom.

She smiled at me, and said, "Good morning, Nico." I sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning, Corra," I replied sleepily. I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, but my dreams proved me wrong. Corra frowned.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just a bad dream I can't seem to shake," I answered. Suddenly, it hit me. Something else was bothering me, and I had just figured out what. It was Corra! She was speaking English! "Wait, how are you speaking English? I thought you said you couldn't speak any English," I pointed out. A sly smile found its way onto Corra's face.

"That is correct, but the kiss last night is what helped me," Corra stated.

"Care to explain even more?" I asked. She nodded, than sat next to me.

"It is a way of my people, back in the Italian mountains. There are clans of my people all over the Italian mountains. One of the ways we adapt to our environment is by lip contact. It helps us learn a new language. It was how my people converted from Latin to Italian all those years ago," Corra said. I nodded, not fully understanding, but I understood enough to not ask any farther questions.

"So, did I miss breakfast?"

"Yes, but do not worry, I saved some food for you," Corra answered. She got up, and quickly crossed the room. She brought out a sack, and made her way back to me. I waited for her to present dragon food, but when she unwrapped the bundle, I saw some bacon, scrambled eggs, and even a cup of milk about the size of my hand.

"Oh! Thanks," I said, and I gratefully accepted the food. There was actually a lot more food than I thought. "How'd you get this much food in such a small sack?" I asked, taking a sip of the milk.

"Oh, a kind boy named Leo gave me the sack after I told him that you were still asleep," Corra answered, her eyes sparkling with wonder. I smiled, and she smiled brightly back. Corra than brought out another sack, about the same size as the first one.

"He even gave me another one for my food," Corra explained. "Chiron had to talk to me and Percy, so I did not get enough time to eat."

"Why did Chiron want to talk to you and Percy?" I asked. Corra suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I am…. leaving for Italy," She said. I stopped eating, and stared in disbelief.

"What? But-but you just got here," I pointed out.

"Yes, and from what you showed me, it is a very interesting camp. But the dragon that crash landed on the beach yesterday was a friend of mine. He told me that a neighboring clan had taken control of my clan. I have to go back to Italy to help," Corra told me.

"Then I'm coming too," I said.

Corra nodded. "Yes, you and Percy are both coming. Chiron does not want me going without back up. Even though, after last night, I am not too fond of that Percy boy."

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked, finishing my to-go-breakfast. Corra stood up.

"In a few minutes. Chiron wants us to leave while the sun is just coming up. Percy is packing, and saying goodbye to his girl as we speak," Corra said, crinkling her nose at Percy's name. I laughed. "What? Was it something I said?" Corra asked, confused.

"No. It's just, you're expression when you said Percy's name," I said, chuckling.

"What about my expression?" Corra asked, still not getting what I was laughing at.

"It was cute," I said before I could stop myself. Corra smiled, and blushed. I had a strong feeling I was blushing too. "Come on. Percy will probably be waiting for us at the Big House," I said. I stood, made sure my sword was still strapped to my belt, and waited for Corra at the door. Corra put the sack away, and grabbed her bow and quiver. The silver bow and arrows.

I shivered, and looked away as Corra jogged up to me. She noticed my expression.

"What is wrong?" Corra asked. She placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away, and took a step towards the door.

"Nothing. Let's go. We don't want to keep Percy and Chiron waiting," I said. I turned and started walking out of the cabin and towards the Big House. I hoped Corra was following me. She had such light steps, I wasn't sure.

* * *

I entered the Big House, and walked into the rec room. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, pulling at his beard, and Percy and Annabeth were sitting next to each other, whispering. I stood to the side, allowing Corra to join us in the room. Percy and Annabeth glanced up when Corra entered, but soon went back to their conversation.

"Ah, there you are Nico. Corra, thank you for waking him. Did you have breakfast, my boy?" Chiron said, turning from me to Corra, back to me. I nodded.

"Corra brought me some," I said.

"Good. Then we won't have to stop for anything to eat. The sooner we get to Italy, the better," Percy spoke up. I couldn't tell whether he wasn't happy about the mission, or if he was mad at Chiron for making him do something with Corra.

Chiron nodded, giving his beard one last tug. "Yes, now, how are you to get to Italy?" He asked. No one said anything. "Well? Someone must have something to suggest," Chiron said after moments of silence. Annabeth and Corra started to speak at the same time. Annabeth shot a glare at Corra.

"Go ahead, dragon girl," Annabeth said. I placed a hand on my sword. Corra didn't seem to have heard the insult.

"Last night, I asked for a ride. We are covered on transportation," Corra said.

"What? Did you call for another dragon?" Percy asked. Corra straightened at his tone.

"Yes, yes I did. Does that bother you?" Corra asked.

"Yes, it does. We don't need another dragon arriving inside the camp's borders. The first one injured, this one won't be," Percy said. "It'll cause panic."

"Will a dragon landing a hundred yards away freak everyone out?" Corra asked. "Because I arranged for us to meet my friend a hundred yards from here. I think the display last night rang loud and clear. You know, not all dragons are evil. Just the ones that live in America."

Percy stood up, clutching Riptide (in pen form) in his hand. "Is that an insult?" Percy asked angrily.

"No," Corra stated calmly. "It is the truth." Judging from Corra's bored expression and relaxed stance, I knew she was telling the truth. Percy must have thought that too, because he put away Riptide. Chiron nodded.

"All right then. It's settled. You will all go to Italy by dragon. Now, you better get going. No time to waste," Chiron said. A clap of thunder sounded, loud enough to be heard inside.

"That is the signal. He is here. Let us go and meet him. He does not like to wait," Corra said, walking toward the door.

"Who is 'he'?" Annabeth asked. Corra stopped in the doorway, and turned to face us.

"His name is Henry. Now, let us get going," Corra said. Then she marched out.

**Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Please, read & review. See you all next time.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	5. Another Dragon

**Hey guys. Sorry it's late, but I had to upload this new chapter before I went to bed. I would have uploaded it sooner, but the new Captain America movie came out today and I went to go see it with my friends... I'm not going to lie (or kid), I think I need therapy after this. And no, it wasn't bad. It was BOSS! And that's why I need therapy. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the best mood, but here goes. I don't own Percy Jackson or Nico or etc. I only own Corra, King, and the plot.**

* * *

"His name is Henry. Now, let us get going," Corra said. Then she marched out.

After hiking down Half-Blood Hill and continuing until we saw a teen waiting, my first thought was that this was the wrong place. But Corra walked right up to the teen, and started talking to him. She gestured back to Percy and I, and the teen focused his steely eyes on us. He briskly nodded, and Corra lead him over to us.

"Percy. Nico, this is Henry Kingston. We call him King, and that is what you will call him," Corra told us. King looked Percy up and down, than whispered something to Corra. She nodded at what he said, and turned back to us. "Any questions?" Corra asked.

"Yeah. One, where's the dragon we're supposed to ride to Italy? And two, is Henry your butler?" Percy asked. I blinked in surprise. I had never thought Percy could be snarky, but I guess he didn't like Corra as much as I thought. Corra crossed her arms over her chest, and raised her eyebrow as if to say, _Are you seriously asking me this?_

"King is the dragon you are going to ride, Jackson. And no, he is not my butler," Corra answered. Percy laughed.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that I'm going to ride on King's back? That's impossible," Percy said between laughs. I cleared my throat, and Corra turned to me, her expression softening.

"So, if Percy's riding on King's back, who am I riding on? You didn't mention two dragons," I said meekly. King pointed a finger at me, but looked towards Percy.

"I like this guy. He doesn't ask idiotic questions like you, Jackson," King said gruffly. His English was broken, suggesting he was even newer to the language than Corra was.

"It's a fair question!" Percy protested. "Besides, I don't see any dragons around here. Where are you keeping the dragons? In your pocket?"

"We are the dragons," King stated, gesturing to himself than to Corra. Percy hooted with laughter once more.

"Really? You think I'm gonna fall for that? Okay Corra, how are we really getting to Italy?" Percy said, shaking his head.

"You are riding on King's back, and Nico is riding on mine," Corra said as King walked away. He stopped about 40 feet away from us, and stood there like he was waiting for something.

"I would love it if you told the truth," Percy said. Corra raised an eyebrow again.

"King! You can show him now!" Corra hollered to King. He nodded, and muttered something close to a spell or incantation. A few seconds past with nothing happening and Percy opened his mouth to probably laugh, but just then, King changed into a large, gray dragon.

His tan skin was replaced by dark gray scales, and two large wings grew out of his back. His hair vanished, and his leaf tunic was replaced with the underside of a dragon. His nose morphed into a snout and his eyes became bigger to match his size, but they stayed the same dusty yellow as before.

Once the transformation was complete, Corra lifted Percy's backpack up onto King's back, right in between two scales that stuck out his back. I almost chuckled at Percy's expression.

"I'm not riding that! That's too dangerous," Percy said.

"Oh, come on Percy. You've done things worse than riding a dragon across the Atlantic Ocean," I urged. Percy glanced at me, his uncomfortableness ringing loud and clear. "It'll be okay. Just don't insult King, or he'll throw you off," I joked. Percy glared at me.

"That doesn't help," He said.

"I wasn't trying to help, but you know he will," I relied calmly. Percy sighed and reluctantly walked toward King, who was waiting patiently. I turned to the second dragon, who I guessed was Corra. I walked toward her.

"Corra?" I asked, unsure. The dragon nodded its head, never taking its dark eyes off me. I quietly climbed on, and sat in between two large scales sticking up. Corra turned her big head to the side, as if to make sure I was on. I nodded, and Corra started walking toward the Sound. King was right alongside her.

"Wait!" Percy cried, but it was too late. Corra and King took off into the sky, their massive wings pounding against the wind. I glanced at Percy, and saw he had his eyes shut tight and was saying a prayer. Probably to Zeus, asking to not blast us out of the sky. I barely heard the thunder, but Corra and King didn't look worried about any storms.

Slowly, I found myself falling asleep. Occasionally, I'd allow myself to drift off to sleep, but I always seemed to shake myself awake after a while. The last time I remember waking up, I sighed heavily. Corra must have heard that because she turned her head to the side and let out a low rumble, coming from the back of her throat.

"I'm fine. Just tired," I hollered. She nodded, and turned her head toward the sea in front of her. I don't remember falling asleep after that, but I must have because the next thing I know, I woke up in a small house.

I sat up, and yawned. In the bed next to me, Percy's still sound asleep. Right then, Corra came in through the doorless doorway. She smiled at me, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Morning. I am glad you are still alive. You did not wake up when we arrived in the village," Corra said. I snickered.

"You didn't just think I was sleeping?" I asked, smiling. Corra giggled.

"Oh, King and I knew you were asleep. But you don not tell Mama Joni that. She thinks she is the best at medicine," Corra said. I laughed.

"So, you're saying she isn't?" I asked.

"Oh, no. She is the best in the village, but nothing like Apollo. Even though Mama Joni says she is a child of Apollo," Corra explained, chuckling. I managed a smile, but still didn't know what Corra meant. Corra stood, pulling me out of my thoughts before they could stray.

"Come. I'll show you around the village. Though, I must warn you, there are guards on patrol. They are from the neighboring clan, and they will call you out if you don't pretend to blend in," Corra said. I gulped, but nodded. Corra motioned for me to follow her, and stepped outside.

I took one last look at Percy, heaved a sigh, and stood. As I stepped through the doorway, I gazed in wonder at the scene lay out before me…

* * *

**Night guys! For me anyways.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	6. Market Day

As I stepped through the doorway, I gazed in wonder at the scene lay out before me…

It was a fairly large village, with huts everywhere. A market square was about two blocks away from the hut we came out of. Corra practically dragged me to the market. Once there, I gazed around in wonder. There were several merchants shouting out what they were selling in a foreign language. It must have been a type of dragon language.

I remembered Corra's advice just at the right time, because two mean looking guards walked past me. I disguised my awe right as they passed me. I must have been very convincing because they didn't even give me a sideways glance. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief after they had left.

"Were those the guards you were talking about?" I whispered to Corra as I joined her in front of a vegetable cart. She had a basket on her arm, and was looking through the multi-colored vegetables.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the clan that has taken over, mainly includes men with little brain, but not so little brawn," Corra whispered back. I nodded slightly, then proceeded to ask what we were shopping for.

"Food. For you and Percy. So, do not touch any food, and just follow me. I know what you two will need to get better," Corra answered as she handed a young man some silver coins. I blinked, and followed Corra to another cart with odd fruits.

"What do you mean, 'get better'? I thought we were fine," I said.

"Well, Percy fell off King's back before we landed, but you are okay," Corra explained, not really paying attention to the conversation. She placed several strange fruits in her basket, gave an old lady some more silver coins, and moved on to the next cart. This one had herbs, and I followed her.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked. Corra stopped, and turned to me. Her cold eyes bore into me.

"Do you have feelings for this boy?" Corra suddenly asked. I blushed.

"No. Don't-don't be silly," I stammered. "He's just a close friend." Corra didn't look convinced, but she turned back to the cart. She examined a few herbs before putting them in the basket.

"Most non-believers cannot enter any of the villages of my people. You were lucky Percy had seen King transform. Otherwise Percy would not have been able to come," Corra told me, before handing the money to another old woman. The woman smiled at us.

"Ah, giovane amore. Me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, **(Ah, young love. I remember it like it was yesterday,)**" the woman said, still smiling. She pointed a bony finger at Corra, and said, "Sii buono con questo, Corra. Lui `e un portiere. **(Be good to this one, Corra. He is a keeper.)**"

"Certo, la nonna, **(Of course, Grandma,)**" Corra told the old lady. Corra, then, placed a few more coins in the woman's hand, and grabbed my wrist. I smiled politely to the old woman, and was dragged away by Corra.

"Was that really your grandma?" I asked while being dragged back to the hut. We entered the hut, and Corra flung me on to my bed.

"No. There is a tradition here. All dragons under eighteen call their elders 'Grandma' or 'Grandpa'. Our real grandparents die before we are born," Corra said, placing all the food she had bought on the counter. "Check to see if your friend is awake."

I stood up as Corra started to chop up the vegetables. I walked over to Percy's bed, and began to shake him. When he didn't wake up, I stopped.

"Monster!" I hollered in Percy's ear. Percy's eyes shot open, and he bolted up, gripping Riptide.

"Where?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Cooking some food for you," Corra spoke up. She had taken out a large pot, and placed it on the stove. Percy turned to her, and saw her smiling face from the top of the pot. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her, and she gladly returned it.

"Yeah, so…. you're awake, and my job here is done," I said. I sat down on a nearby couch. I glanced at the coffee table in front of me, wondering if it was alright for me to prop my feet up.

"You can put your feet up, just so you know. It is not proper, but that is to be expected from my generation," Corra told me, not looking up from her cooking. I propped my feet up just as Percy sat down next to me. He propped his feet up as well. Right then, King walked into the hut.

"I am making some soup, King. Come and help me," Corra said. King nodded gruffly, and headed towards Corra's slumped figure. He washed his hands, and took the knife from Corra. King started to chop the fruit as Corra almost ripped apart the herbs.

"Isn't it illegal to just walk into somebody else's house? Even if there's no door?" Percy asked. King snorted, but said nothing.

"Yes, but this is King's house, so it is fine for him to just walk in," Corra answered, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Then why are we staying here?" Percy asked.

"Because you two are our guests," Corra said, placing the herbs in the pot. King finished chopping the fruits, and slid them from the chopping block into the pot. Corra turned on the stove, and the "soup" started to cook.

"I thought you said this was King's house. Do you live here too?" Percy pointed out. King poured in half a quart of water.

"Yes, of course. I am King's fiancé, after all. Now, if you'll excuse us, King and I need to get the bowls," Corra stated as a matter of fact. She and King walked into the dining room. Percy turned to me.

"Sorry, dude," Percy said.

"About what?" I asked, confused. Percy looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you serious? I can see the way you two look at each other. She digs you, man, and you dig her too," Percy said, smirking.

"Dig?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, she likes you; you like her? You two dig each other," Percy said.

"I know what you meant, but I just didn't think you knew what that meant," I admitted. Percy made a face.

"I know, I know. I'm spending too much time with Annabeth," Percy said, sighing. I laughed.

**Corra's POV:**

"Hai dovuto dire loro che? **(Did you have to tell them that?)**" King asked me. I opened the cabinet, and grabbed four wooden bowls.

"Non lo so. E `stata la prima cos ache mi veniva in mente, **(I do not know. It was the first thing I could think of,)**" I replied. King sighed.

"Stai cercando di sbarazzarsi del bambino? **(Are you trying to get rid of the kid?)**" King asked, a small smile flickering on his face.

"Che ragazzo? **(What kid?)**" I asked, obvious from what he was saying.

"Nico, figlio di Ade. Tu lo vuoi. Posso dire, **(Nico, Hades's kid. You like him. I can tell,)**" King said. I blushed.

"Zitto, il re. Lo non lo faccio! **(Shut up, King. I do not!)**" I insisted. King raised an eyebrow.

"Potrebbe mi hanno ingannato dopo aver insistito prendo Percy, **(Could have fooled me after you insisted I take Percy,)**" King said, snorting. He grabbed the spoons. I cracked an innocent smile.

"Pensavo volessi quello pi`u carino, **(I thought you wanted the cuter one,)**" I said, grinning. King rolled his eyes at me, but smiled.

"Mi conosci troppo bene, **(You know me too well,)**" King said. "Quindi…. Hai detto Percy ha una fidanzata? **(So…. you said Percy has a girlfriend?)**"

"S`i. Purtroppo per voi, lui `e dritto, **(Yes. Sadly for you, he is straight,)**" I told him. Just then, there was a knock coming from the front door. I turned to King.

"Sono le guardie. Siamo venuti a darvi il benvenuto indietro." A gruff voice called out from the doorway. Percy and Nico's chatter died off immediately. King stared at me with wide eyes.

_Great._ I thought, _More lies think up._


	7. Dinner Comes With Surprises

_Great._ I thought, _More lies think up._

King and I walked back into the main room, both our faces completely emotionless. Which was not as hard for King as it was for me. There were two guards, one handing a rifle, the other had a pistol stripped to his belt and was handing a clipboard and a pen. They both had buzz cuts, and narrowed eyes, and they were both looking right at the boys.

Percy had his hand buried in his pocket, and I knew he was gripping his pen/sword thingy. Nico was sitting perfectly still, back stiff and eyes fixed on the first guard's rifle. The guards grinned at King and I when we entered, and the second guard held his clipboard up even higher.

"Corra Erics? Henry Kingston?" The second guard asked, looking around.

"I am Corra, and this is King. What is it?" I asked, pointing at King. The first guard smirked.

"We are just making sure you both got home safely. We were not expecting you to have company, but may we ask who they are?" The first guard asked, gesturing to Percy and Nico with one hand.

"Adopted," King replied automatically. Percy looked at him strangely, but Nico seemed to understand right away. That was one of the many things I liked about Nico. Wait, did I just admit that?

"When?" The second guard asked, writing something down.

"That is why we left, Sir. We left because we wanted adopt some kids before the marriage," I said, immediately understanding what King was saying. The second guard continued to write on the paper he had on his clipboard.

"Aren't they a little too old to be adopted?" The first guard asked. I walked over to where Percy was sitting, and stood behind him.

"No, Sir. Percy is very tall for his age, and Nico is only fourteen. They are from America," I answered, ruffling Percy's hair. He batted my hand away, pouting at his messed up hair. I wasn't sure if he really was pissed at his messed up hair, or if he had finally caught on. Nico nodded when I told the guards about his age.

"America? Why adopt from there?" The second guard asked, still scribbling away.

"Lots of orphans in America, Sir," King replied as a matter of fact. "Almost three times as much as here." I nodded, as well as Percy and Nico. The guards, looing satisfied, nodded politely and left. King double checked to make sure the guards were really gone. He turned back towards us.

"Okay, so the plan is, Corra and I are engaged and we decided to adopt early. You two are the orphans we adopted from America," King told the boys. They both nodded.

"Who were those people?" Percy asked, patting his hair down. I rolled my eyes at his action.

"Those were two of the men from the invading clan," I spoke up. "They have taken control, and made sure they know where and who everyone in this village is." Percy looked up at me.

"So, how old do I have to pretend to be?" Percy asked.

"Well, we cannot pass you off as fourteen; you are too tall for that. How about you pretend to be fifteen, going on sixteen in a few months?" King replied. Percy nodded.

"So, if people ask us about our background? What do we say?" Nico asked, finally saying something. I thought for a few moments, which was hard considering Nico was staring right at me.

"Nico, your parents left you at the orphanage when you were a baby, and you have lived in the orphanage ever since," I finally said. I turned my attention to Percy. "And Percy, your parents died in a plane crash, and you were sent to the same orphanage Nico lived at."

They both nodded their understanding. King got up, and poured the soup (finally finished) into the four wooden bowls. He came over to us, and handed us each a bowl and a spoon. Percy sniffed it curiously. King dipped his spoon in, and took a big gulp. Percy saw this, and decided it was good enough to eat. Nico dug in almost immediately.

When we were all about halfway done with the meal, Nico stopped gulping down his soup. He set the bowl down on the coffee table.

"Wait, so if we're technically part of the 'clan' now, how will we talk to everyone? It was clear, in the market, that no one really speaks English. And Percy doesn't know Italian," Nico said. I frowned.

"Mmm, that is a good question. Everyone in this village, and many other villages, only speak Dragon because that is the main language of our ancestors, and we don't get many visitors," I explained, also setting down my bowl.

"Not everyone knows Italian, either," King said. "Only a few elders and the guards from our village. The guards from the invading clan only know English because they have had more contact with the outside world." I nodded in agreement.

"Nico told me about that lip contact thingy you guys do. Corra did it to learn English," Percy stated. I blushed, and so did Nico. King's facial expression didn't change.

"Yes, that might help our correction predicament," King said. King and I shared a glance.

"I take him, you take the other?" I said to King. King nodded, and stood with me. Percy and Nico looked completely confused.

"His girlfriend is going to kill me, but then she will thank me," King muttered to me. I chuckled. I grabbed the front of Nico's shirt and dragged him into the dining room. King dragged Percy into the back room.

"What's going on?" Nico asked me. I swiftly dropped him on the floor, and knelt down in front of him.

"We have done this before, so don't worry," I replied, staring into Nico's dark eyes. Nico glanced toward the door, than back at me.

"What's King doing to Percy?" He asked, worriedly. I held back a laugh at the thought of what King was doing.

"The same thing we are. Percy's girlfriend is going to kill King," I answered, smiling. Nico nodded in agreement, seeming to understand what was happening. Right then, I swooped in for a kiss.

**Nico's POV**

I inhaled sharply, and watched as Corra leaned closer and kissed me for the second time since we'd met. I kissed her back, even when I could feel something coming from Corra's mouth, and going into mine. And it was definitely not her tongue.

She leaned back, withdrawing from the kiss, just as another knock came from the front door….


	8. Madam Joni

**Sorry it's so short. I have a plan for the next chapter, and I needed to end the chapter. Um, not much happens here, but you get to see Percy's reaction to the thing that happened before (I'm not trying to spoil it). Um, I'm planning on starting another fanfic, so I'll update this one every other day if possible. Also, the italics represent the dragon language they're using.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! If I did, I would have put Percy and Annabeth together a lot sooner. Just saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

She leaned back, withdrawing from the kiss, just as another knock came from the front door….

**Normal POV**

"_Such a healthy young man. Good for my Corra_," Madam Joni commented after examining Nico from head to toe.

"_Madam Joni, so glad you could come. Now can you please stop freaking Nico out,"_ Corra said. Madam Joni stopped poking Nico in the ribs, and turned to see King and Percy walking in to the room. King was grinning from ear to ear, but Percy looked completely neutral yet somewhat surprised.

"_What's Annabeth gonna say?"_ Nico asked Percy, smirking.

"_Oh god!"_ Percy exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. _"I hadn't thought about Annabeth."_ Nico laughed, almost falling on the floor.

"_What about you, King? How was it?"_ Corra asked, smiling knowingly. King shrugged like it was no big deal, but his eyes gave him away. Percy noticed the shrug, and a cross look came on his face.

"_If you think that that was nothing, then there's something wrong!"_ Percy exclaimed. Nico tried to contain his laughter.

"_Percy,"_ Nico warned. Percy blinked in surprise, like he couldn't believe he just said that.

"_You said it, buddy. Not me,"_ King stated, patting Percy on the back. Madam Joni chuckled at the scene unraveling before her. An orange glow filled the room, shining through the open doorway. Madam Joni turned to the doorway before turning back to King and Corra. She took Corra's hand in her own knobby, skinny one.

"_Just be careful of who you let in here, my dear. Besides everyone in this room, you must trust no one! Not even our own people are trustworthy anymore. I know some have already accepted the invading clan's ways. You might not have much help when you all try to chase the invading clan out,"_ Madam Joni told Corra. Corra nodded, and Madam Joni left, hobbling with the support of her knobby cane.

"_We better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," _King commented, gazing at the sunset glistening through from the doorway. Percy sighed, and trudged over to the couch. He flopped down, face first, into the pillow.

"_What are you doing?"_ King asked, hands shoved in his pockets. Percy flipped so he was looking at everyone.

"_I'm going to sleep,"_ Percy stated. King snorted and shook his head. He waked over to Percy in a single bound, and hauled Percy up by the arm.

"_Right. No, you are going to sleep in a bed,"_ King said, still handing Percy's arm.

"_Is that bed, yours?"_ Percy asked, shyly. King rolled his eyes.

"_I won't sleep with someone who has a girlfriend. No, it is your own bed. It just happens to be in my room,"_ King said smugly. Percy gulped.

"_O-okay. Ready when you are,"_ Percy said. King dragged Percy into a room behind the couch, and closed the door. Corra turned to Nico with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_Unfortunately, King got the spare bed, so you and I will have to sleep in the same bed. Luckily, it's a queen sized bed,"_ Corra said. She gestured for Nico to follow her, and walked through the kitchen. Nico followed, hands buried in his jacket pockets. It was going to be a long night for both of them.


	9. Haunting Dreams

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I wanted to give you all an extra special chapter and I think I managed to do just that. It's good, but not as long as most of my chapters. Sorry again for not updating sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from the Percy Jackson series. I just own Corra, King, Madam Joni, and the entire village in the Italian mountains.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's POV: Nico**

_He was in that dream again. The one where he was chained up, and forced to kneel in front of a crowd. He gulped, knowing the ending. He tried to look at Percy, who was standing right next to him, but the guard shouted something at him and kicked him in the stomach._

_Nico gritted his teeth together to keep from yelling out in pain. The guard had a pointy boot on, and the tip drove itself into Nico's ribs for the second time. This time, a grunt of pain came out of Nico's clenched teeth. Nico could just imagine the grin on the guard's face._

_The guard turned toward the crowd, and raised his arm. "This traitor is sentenced to death! If anyone disagrees, please step forward now. It will only cost you your life!"_

_No one stepped forward, but everyone was whispering to the person next to them or turning around to see if anyone would step up. Then, a hooded person stepped forward along with King. The crowd's whispering grew louder. The guard grunted with laughter creeping up._

"_I expected you to step forward, old lady. And King, I'm not surprised to see you here. Must be here for your boyfriend," the guard commented smugly. King's fists clenched at the mention of Percy._

"_He's not my boyfriend," King said, angrily. The guard snorted._

"_But you wish he was, don't you?" The guard taunted. Madam Joni waved her hand, and all the guards fell down, including the crowd behind her. King untied Nico, then moved on to Percy. King grabbed Nico's arm, and almost dragged him away from the courtyard._

"_Wait, where's Corra?" Nico asked, dazed. Everyone stared at Nico in confusion._

"_Young man, you must have taken quite a beating to the head," Madam Joni said, wagging her finger at him._

"_What do you mean?" Nico asked._

"_Nico, Corra died yesterday. Remember? We were supposed to be killed yesterday, but Corra saved you by putting herself on the chopping block," Percy said to Nico, like he was talking to a toddler._

"_Huh?" Nico replied._

"_Corra pushed you out of the way before your head could get chopped off, and she got her's chopped off instead," King explained, not bothering to be considerate. Percy shot King a glare, but King just shrugged. Nico's knees suddenly buckled, and the world turned black as the ground came spinning closer._

* * *

**Author's POV: Corra**

Corra watched Nico toss and turn in his sleep. She couldn't imagine what he was dreaming of, but she knew it was probably bad. It was a while before Nico finally stopped tossing and turning, but when he stopped, he did the strangest thing.

When Nico stopped flailing about, he settled down and wrapped his arm around Corra's waist. He pulled her close, until she could feel his hot breathe on her face. She stiffed out of instinct, and debated whether to punch him or slap him. Finally, Corra relaxed, and decided to get comfortable.

She wiggled a few inches down until her head was level with Nico's chest. Then, she practically buried her head into his bomber's jacket. Inhaling, she caught the scent of dirt and unmentionable dead things, but somehow it lulled her to sleep. How she wish it were a dreamless one.

_She was flying, in her dragon form, and a shout caught her attention. It was Nico. He was riding on Corra's back, arms up toward the sky. He was shouting with joy, and Corra was so distracted, she almost collided with a cliff. Corra swerved, and Nico continued to whoop with laughter in the back of his throat. Corra wanted to turn around and kiss him right then and there._

_What was weird was that there seemed to be more cliffs than Corra remembered. Every time she managed to avoid one cliff, another seemed to appear out of nowhere. Nico just kept cheering, with his arms sky high._

_But Corra was no longer happy; she did all she could to avoid colliding with solid rock, and now it seemed that Nico couldn't sense the danger. Her mind was racing with the possibility that one of these times; she wouldn't be able to avoid collision._

_And then, it happened. Corra flew right into the side of a seemingly never ending cliff side. Nico's shouts of joy changed into shouts of terror, and Corra transformed back to her human form as they both fell into the ocean. All Corra could think of, was how this was all her fault._

Corra woke up, screaming. Nico was awake in a second, and Corra found herself in Nico's embrace. He held her tight, caressing her face and telling her everything was all right. A few lone tears escaped from her eyes, but Nico just held her closer.

"_It's okay. It was just a dream. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm right here, and I won't let anything hurt you,"_ Nico reassured her. He pulled her away, but kept his hands around her face. His thumbs wiped away any remaining tears, and he looked Corra in the eye.

"_Promise?"_ Corra asked, sniffling. Nico nodded, kissed her forehead, and pulled her back into a comforting hug.

"_I promise on the River Styx,"_ Nico answered, seriously. They stayed in this position until the sun peeked through Corra's bedroom window.

**That was beautiful, was it not? Please, R&R! Cya next time!**

**-Poison Ivy**


	10. Pillow Fight

**I am SO SORRY I didn't update this sooner. It's just, my mom refused to let me bring my laptop with us for our Spring Break vacation. Again, SO sorry! Don't hurt me. Oh, and Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own any Percy Jackson character. I just own my dragon humanoid villages, Corra, and King.**

**Just a reminder, if no one understands, the italics represent thoughts, dreams, and/or any characters speaking the dragon language. Um, if anyone has any questions or comments, please R&R. Thx!**

* * *

They stayed in this position until the sun peeked through Corra's bedroom window.

**Author's POV**

Nico and Corra reluctantly withdrew from each other, both feeling suddenly cold because they didn't have the other's warmth anymore. Corra managed a smile, and then headed out the room. Almost as soon as she left, Percy entered; hair messier than usual.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Percy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Bad dreams terrorized us, and woke us up," Nico replied grimly. Percy almost chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" Percy asked. "Think you could keep it up? Minus the nightmares, of course."

Nico shrugged, and stretched. "To tell the truth, I'd like to do that again, even with the nightmares." Percy laughed.

"Oh, really? Is it because you two were probably cuddling all night long?" Percy asked. Nico shook his head.

"Not all night long," he replied. Percy threw a pillow at Nico's head. Nico ducked, but it hit him anyways.

"Well then, wait 'til you officially move in with her," Percy commented. Nico threw the pillow back.

"On one condition," Nico said, smiling.

"What's that?" Percy asked, placing the pillow in his lap.

"You move in with King," Nico stated, laughing. Percy laughed with him, but still threw both pillows at Nico. The two were in a fit of giggles when Corra came back in. She spotted the pillows by Nico's feet, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_I'd like to know why you didn't tell me we were having a pillow fight!?"_ Corra said, smirking as she picked up a pillow. She was looking at Percy with an evil glint in her eye. Percy noticed her expression, and held his hands out to defend himself.

"_Oh, no Corra. Throw it at your boyfriend, not me,"_ Percy tried. Corra grinned evilly.

"_And because of that statement, I'll proceed with my plan to pulverize you both!"_ Corra exclaimed. She swiftly picked up the other pillow, and threw one at Percy and the other at Nico. As they calmed down, Nico turned to Corra.

"_Hey, can show me something today?"_ Nico asked. Corra nodded.

"_Sure, what do you want to explore, Prince of Darkness?"_ Corra asked, jokingly. Percy chuckled, and decided to leave. Nico stuck his tongue out at Corra, who gladly returned it. Percy closed the door behind him.

"_Can you take me to your favorite spot?"_ Nico asked seriously.

"_Yeah. Come on, we can leave right now. Or do you want to eat breakfast?"_ Corra said. Nico shook his head.

"_Oh no, I'm good with breakfast. None for me today. I need to take a break from all the dragon food I've been eating,"_ Nico joked. Corra laughed, and headed to the door. She placed her hand on the knob, but didn't open it. She turned to Nico, a fake look of hurt on her face.

"_Are you saying you don't like my cooking?! How could you?"_ Corra exclaimed. Finally, she broke out grinning. Nico laughed, and reached for the doorknob, even though Corra's hand was still on it. Holding her hand, he opened the door, and stepped out. Corra peeled her hand away from the knob, and gripped Nico's hand properly.

She pulled him past the kitchen, shouting, _"King! We're going out,"_ over her shoulder. King peeked out from behind the fridge door.

He smirked. _"Don't get into trouble, you two! I don't want Corra announcing that she's with child when she comes back!"_

Still giddy from before, Nico shouted back, _"And we don't want to come back and find you and Percy want to adopt!"_ King rolled his eyes, while Percy's face flushed. Corra gave a hoot of laughter, but still dragged Nico outside.

* * *

They arrived at their destination, the thick, soupy fog swirling at their feet as they walked.

_"Come on, Nico. Hurry up!"_ Corra said, laughing. He purposely walked slower, but that just made her laugh more.

_"Oh, you! I didn't even know why I'm showing you this, you obviously don't want to see it,"_ Corra taunted. Nico smiled, and started walking a little faster. But it wasn't fast enough because Corra kept yanking Nico's arm out of its socket.

_"Where are we going again?"_ He asked. Corra laughed. Her laugh echoed all around them, suggesting they were either near a cave or a cliff.

_"To the cliff, silly. You asked me to take you to my favorite spot, remember?"_ She replied, grinning. Nico didn't reply; just let him be led to the cliff she was talking about. Corra stopped, and walked closer to the edge; which had suddenly appeared out of the fog. Nico quickly grabbed her waist, and pulled Corra towards him. Her laugh echoed around the two, enveloping them in a silent barrier.

_"Nico, you can trust me. I know what I'm doing,"_ Corra said.

"_I think I've seen enough. Let's go back," _Nico pleaded. Corra ignored his plea.

"_Come on, chicken. I have wings, remember? I'll be fine. And you can come too,"_ Corra said soothingly. Nico reluctantly removed his hands from her waist, and Corra took a few gigantic steps forward. Nico followed, since she was at the edge of the cliff once again. Before he could stop her, Corra spread her arms out, and fell off!

Nico kneeled at the edge, and peered over. Just as he stuck is head out, Corra (now a black scaly beast) burst up. Nico catapulted backwards, landing on his butt. Corra's large wings blew the billows of fog away, revealing a splendid view.

* * *

**Again, please R&R. I always enjoy your comments.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	11. Another Dream Comes True

**Sorry, I'm updating so late in the day. I've been writing this chapter since yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Nico. Just Corra and king and the plot.**

* * *

Corra's large wings blew the billows of fog away, revealing a splendid view.

Everywhere you turned there were gigantic floating cliffs! They were covered in greenery and shrubs of every size and shape. Some of the cliffs had waterfalls flowing down into the ocean far below, while others had long, fat vines tumbling over the sides. Nico couldn't help, but stare at it all in awe.

"_Wow,"_ he whispered. A deep sound came from the back of Corra's throat, but unlike last time, this time Nico could understand her.

She had said, _"Yeah, it's definitely something."_ Nico turned to her.

"_Now I see why this is your favorite spot,"_ he commented, a half smile creeping on to his face. Corra let out a deep laugh that sounded weird coming from a dragon.

"_Yep, now you know why I like to come here, but do you want to see why this is the best spot in town?"_ Corra asked, looking at Nico. He raised an eyebrow, quizzingly.

"_Is this the part where I climb on to your back?"_ He asked, mockingly. Corra nudged his head with her snout, causing Nico to instinctively place his hand on her pitch black snout. He stroked it absentmindedly, still looking at the horizon. By now, the sun was already high in the sky, making Nico wonder what time it was. He didn't think it took that long to get here.

"_Maybe, if you want to,"_ Corra replied. Nico took one last look at the view, inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then climbed on Corra's back. It was about as comfortable as last time, but Nico didn't have time to think about that, because right then, Corra took to the sky.

It was like all his troubles just crumbled into a ball, and was tossed over his shoulder. Something about the place made Nico feel happy; like nothing went wrong in the world. His one, and only, reaction to this, was to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Woooooo!" Nico shouted, raising his arms up to the sky.

* * *

**Corra's POV**

It was happening; my dreaded nightmare. I knew I could do nothing to stop it, but some small voice was screaming at me to turn around and go back. I tried to ignore it as best as I could, but it seemed that the louder Nico's shouts of joy, the louder that voice became.

Finally, I rounded the next floating cliff, and headed back. This was where everything went wrong.

I had always come here to clear my mind of troubling thoughts, and I'd fly around for quite a few hours and manage to get back without any trouble. I guess it didn't work this time. Something was definitely erroneous.

The wind made Nico's shouts of bliss rang in my mind as I tried to find the cliff we had taken off from. But every time I thought I saw it, the cliff disappeared from view and reappeared miles away. It kept this up until I finally decided to land on a random cliff.

It was a repeating pattern. I couldn't land anywhere because the wind would somehow lift me up higher than I wanted. I started to panic and, like the dream, Nico didn't seem to notice what was happening. It was driving me crazy! Then the dream became even more terrifying.

The cliffs started to multiple! Right before my eyes! I twisted and turned, avoiding each new cliff by inches. Then avoiding each cliff side by centimeters. It was only a matter of time where I'd-

Smack! That's what sound echoed through my head as I collided with a hunk of rock. I desperately tried to sink my claws into the rock, but Nico and I were already speeding toward the ocean below. Something made me change back into myself as I fell, and I closed my eyes, tears forming in my eyes.

_We're gonna die. And it's gonna be all my fault,_ I thought, tears pouring down my cheeks and into the air around me. I suddenly felt strong arms holding my waist. I opened my eyes, and through the tears I saw Nico holding me. I buried my face into his jacket, hoping this was all a hallucination.

I wished I was in my room with Nico holding me tightly. I didn't want it to go down like this; not this way. I'd die in a noble way, but not like this. Plunging to my death with my love and comforter; that's just some sick joke.

And then, it was all over. I was sitting on something soft with Nico still hugging me, telling me we were okay. I lifted my head ever so slightly, and saw the familiar gray walls of my room. Nico released me from his grip, and smiled at me. I looked around in wonder. This was exactly where I wanted to be. I noticed Nico staring at me with twinkling eyes.

"_How'd you do that?"_ Nico asked, his voice laced with amazement. I scowled.

"_How did I almost get us killed? Simple, I just flew into a piece of floating earth!"_ I said, huffing. Nico put a hand on my shoulder cautiously.

"_That's not what I meant, and you know it,"_ Nico simply stated. I sighed, tired. He continued, _"I want to know how you got us here before we…"_

"_Before we fell in the ocean?"_ I asked, hotly. Nico didn't reply. Instead, he stood and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob, and turned back to me.

"_It wasn't your fault, Corra. You may think it was, but it wasn't,"_ Nico told me calmly. I frowned at that.

"_Then who was it?"_ I asked, not thinking I'd get an answer.

"_It was me,"_ Nico said. He didn't look like he wanted to explain to me what he meant by that. Instead, he said, _"I'll leave you in here alone. When you've cooled down, you can come out."_ And with that, Nico slipped out of the room, leaving me with my horrible thoughts.

I didn't come out for the rest of the day, thoughts of what had happened still racing through my head. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the possibility of it being Nico's fault. But he had sounded so sure and sad, it was equally hard not to believe him.

* * *

Finally, as the sun started making its journey to touch the ground, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," I replied hoarsely, not bothering to speak in my native tongue. King entered, with a small bowl of white rice in his hand. He shut the door behind him, and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. It was silent, until I decided to break the silence.

"King, did Nico tell you what happened at the Floating Mountainsides?" I asked, not looking up from my black comforter.

"Yes."

"And what do you think made them do what they did?" I asked more urgently. King shifted his weight, making me look up at him.

"Well, they've never done that before. Then again, a mortal's never really visited the Floating Mountainsides," King said slowly. I groaned, and placed my head in my hands.

"I knew it! It's my fault," I complained.

"No, I didn't say that, Corra. Just hear me out, but listen to me while eating something. You haven't had anything today," King insisted. I picked up my head, and reluctantly took the bowl from King. He reached into his pocket, and handed me a spoon.

I took it and started scooping rice on to the spoon. I shoveled the food into my mouth, the buttery taste lighting up my taste buds. I gestured for King to begin with what he wanted to say. He took a deep breathe in, looking really uncomfortable.

"Did you and Percy decide to adopt?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. King rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, he's looking as we speak," King replied, gesturing to the closed door. I laughed, and shoveled more rice into my mouth. "No, Corra. You know I'd always come to you before we discussed that," King said. I smiled, feigning innocence.

"So, are you two thinking about it?" I asked, innocently. King sighed, running a hand through his dusty, light hazel hair. I noticed that he had cut it shorter in the front, but kept it long in the back. It almost looked like Percy's, but King has bigger sideburns and messier hair.

"I didn't come in here to discuss whether Percy and I were going to adopt or not. Besides, he has a girlfriend," King responded, tiredly. I nodded, and sat Indian style on the comforter.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" I asked after I had eaten another spoonful of rice.

"Nico said that since the place is magic, and he doesn't belong here, it had a negative effect on the Floating Mountainsides. He can't explain it any farther, but he doesn't want you to beat yourself up about it," King told me, watching me to see my reaction. I calmly put the now empty bowl on the bed, and stared down at the fading black material.

"Really?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah. He even joked by saying it'd be tough to sleep with you if you didn't let the matter go. Said neither of you would get any sleep, and one of you would end up sleeping on the couch," King explained. I snorted at this, smiling. King smiled too.

"Okay, Nico can come back in. You can tell him I haven't beaten myself up about it, and I'll drop the subject until the morning," I said. King nodded, grabbed the bowl and spoon, and walked out to the kitchen.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat up in my bed, and rubbed my eyes. I had been freezing ever since I fell asleep, and it kept waking me up. I rubbed my hands together, and blew on them for warmth. I knew it was going to be cold, since we're in the mountains, but I didn't think it was going to be freezing cold.

King entered the room, dressed in his pajamas. Which were just sweatpants.

_He's lucky. He's use to this by now,_ I thought, envious. King noticed me shivering, and chuckled.

"_You know, if you want, you can sleep in my bed tonight,"_ King offered. I rubbed my hands together again.

"_Aren't you sleeping in your bed?"_ I asked, still shivering.

"_Yes, but you'll be warm if you sleep in my bed,"_ King said, standing next to his blue-covered bed.

"_Is it because you're part dragon or because you're warm?"_ I asked, not wanting to move.

"_Mostly because I'm part dragon,"_ King answered. I raised my eyebrows, and blew on my hands again.

"_Are you just trying to sleep with me?"_ I questioned, still not trusting him. King gave a hearty laugh.

"_I won't use an excuse to sleep with you, Percy. I'd ask you directly,"_ King answered. I sighed, and got out of my bed.

"_Fine, but just this once,"_ I said, and I crawled under King's covers. King crawled under the covers next to me, and immediately I felt warmer. I fell asleep next to King, not really knowing how close I was to him.

**I really like this chapter, and I hope you all liked it as much as me! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, especially that last part. Please, R&R. Thx!**

**-Poison Ivy**


	12. A True Tragedy

******Disclaimer: I've done this for all the chapters, and it still sucks! Fine, I don't own Percy or Nico. There, happy?**

* * *

**King's POV**

I lay still, pretending I was asleep until I was sure Percy had fallen asleep. He still shivered, though. So, as not to wake him up, I scooted closer and pressed my lips to his forehead.

I lightly blew some hot air on to his forehead. Then I took his hands in mine, and blew hot air on to them as well. Feeling sleepy, I pulled the covers up to Percy's chin, and positioned myself so I was right next to him.

I watched him as I waited for sleep to overtake me. The moonlight coming from the window made his hair practically light up, and I gently brushed a strand out of Percy's face. My hand lingered, and slowly made its way to his cheek. I caressed it ever so slightly, but quickly retracted my hand when Percy stirred.

He snuggled up against my chest, his breathes slow and even. I smiled, and then focused on falling asleep. But how I wished I could stay up, tracing my hand along Percy's handsome face.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up, I found myself in King's arms, my head resting on his broad chest. I blushed, and almost pulled away, but quickly thought otherwise. It was nice, I guess. Sleeping with King. It was definitely different, but nice.

He was still asleep, a small smile playing on his lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss them; King's lips were so full and I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him willfully.

I had to admit, the first kiss was against my will, but it was enjoyable none the less.

King stirred, bringing me out of my thoughts. He opened his dusty yellow eyes, and they immediately trained themselves on me. King smiled down at me.

"_Morning, handsome,"_ King mumbled. I felt my face flush red, but smiled back at him.

"_Morning, Prince Charming. How'd you fare with my cold butt in bed?"_ I asked, still smiling. King chuckled.

"_I'll admit, you were pretty cold. But I think you're good now. Especially because of how you slept on my chest,"_ King answered, sitting up. I lifted my head to allow him to sit up properly, but decided to keep still.

"_I noticed. I must say, it was very comfortable,"_ I replied before I could stop myself.

"_Yeah, it was nice,"_ King agreed. He looked down at me, and absentmindedly started running his fingers through my hair.

We stayed in this position for a few silent minutes. I could hear Corra and Nico in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. It felt odd to have King running his fingers through my hair, but strangely enough, I sort of liked it.

Next thing I knew, King was leaning down, his eyes closed. I immediately knew what he was doing, but didn't try to stop it. I closed my eyes as King pressed his lips mine.

I didn't know if King could feel it, but I could feel sparks flying as we kissed. We pulled away at the same time, and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

A knock at the door interrupted our staring contest. We both turned to the door.

"_Yes?"_ King called out.

"_Breakfast is ready! Hope you like burnt toast, 'cause Nico couldn't work toaster!"_ Corra's voice came from the other side of the door. _"Wake up Percy and hurry up! Your burnt toast is getting cold!"_

King chuckled as I reluctantly got out of his bed. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**Corra's POV**

Over the next day or two, I noticed King and Percy getting closer. I especially noticed that, for the first time since we arrived here, Percy wasn't shivering as much. And whenever King saw Percy rubbing his hands together, King would take both of Percy's hands in his and blow hot air on them.

Percy blushed a lot less, whenever Nico or I made a joke about him and King, as well. And although King and Percy barely showed anything around Nico and me, I wondered if they did anything behind closed doors. But I quickly shook that idea from my head. Percy had a girlfriend; he didn't seem like one to cheat on a girl.

But, Percy had sent a letter to his girlfriend back home, and I wondered if it said anything that could affect King and Percy's relationship. I wasn't sure, considering King took it to the post office himself.

And, when I came home one day, I saw King throwing out a bed that looked like the one Percy slept in. I didn't question it, but I did tell Nico about it. He agreed that he'd noticed Percy and King getting closer, but he quickly changed the topic after that.

"_So, I watched those guards that came into the house our first day here. It's weird. They seem to be doing the exact opposite guards should. They're profiling everyone in the town,"_ Nico reported to me. I had asked him to help me spy on the guards from the neighboring clans. We had been spying on the guards from the rooftops of various huts all over the village, while Percy and King were spending time getting to know each other.

"_I know, I don't know why, but I do know that most of the villagers aren't comfortable with it. To tell the truth, it's freaking me out too. Mainly because I'm afraid they'll come back,"_ I admitted to Nico. We were sitting next to each other on the couch. We hadn't told Percy or King what we were up to, but thankfully, they were out and about right now.

"_I don't think they will. Besides, they got the information they wanted from us,"_ Nico reassured. I shook my head.

"_No, they got information out of King and I. They didn't get anything out of you and Percy. That's why I'm worried that they'll come back,"_ I corrected. I sighed, and continued, _"Besides, what happens if King and I leave you or Percy alone. The guards could do something, and we won't be around to protect you guys."_

Nico nudged my shoulder. _"Relax, Corra. They're not going to do anything like that. I know Percy can definitely handle himself, and plus, he's got King to protect him,"_ Nico said. I took a shakily breathe in, and then exhaled slowly.

"_Maybe you're right. I shouldn't worry about it, but I can't help it. I feel like I know you and Percy, Nico. And I don't want any harm to come to you guys,"_ I said. Nico patted my shoulder, than stood.

"_Trust me, Corra. You don't have worry about us. Now, I need to go take a nap,"_ Nico said. I nodded, and Nico walked into my room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd drifted off to sleep until I woke up to a big crash. It was coming from my room!

I dashed into my room to find shattered glass all over the floor, and the curtains flying violently, with the wind ripping throughout the chamber. The sheets were lying in a heap on the floor. But there was no Nico! I looked around, worriedly, looking for anything that could tell me who took him, but there was nothing new.

I sank to the floor, the stray fragments of glass cutting my legs, but I pretended not to notice. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I just sat there, staring out the window. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid! Of course this happened. I should have known to trust my dreams!

_How could you be so stupid! You're an idiot to leave him alone! Now, you have to find him,_ I thought, scolding myself. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I still don't regret it. Through my tears, I found a large piece of glass, and picked it up.

Holding out my left arm, I inhaled slowly and braced myself of the pain that was coming. I dragged the glass across the top of my arm, drawing blood almost immediately. I cut my other arm in the same spot, than flung the glass across the room. It exploded into littler fragments when it hit the far wall.

Ignoring the blood now dripping all over the place, I buried my head into my hands. My tears were still streaking down my face; my head shaking shamefully….

* * *

**TheVintageIce helped me came up with Percy & King's ship name. Thanks TheVintageIce! Their ship name is Percing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Poison Ivy**


	13. All Alone With King

**Hey guys. It makes me feel all warm inside when I see how many people have read this fanfic, but then I look at how many reviewed and it smashes my warm feeling. :*( Please R&R, I beg of you!**

* * *

Ignoring the blood now dripping all over the place, I buried my head into my hands. My tears were still streaking down my face; my head shaking shamefully….

I fell asleep once again, this time not bothering to stay awake so I could clean my wounds. And I awoke back on the couch with a blanket placed over me. I slowly sat up, careful not to make any noise.

I looked around, but didn't see anything different besides a bag of groceries sitting on the counter top, completely forgotten. I tried to stand up, but felt pain shooting violently through my midsection. I fell back on the couch, groaning quietly. At first I didn't want to look, but eventually I pushed the blanket off me. It floated to the ground as I stared in shock at the gaze wrapped around my midsection.

There was a blotch of red, quickly getting bigger, showing through the gaze. I must have opened the cut there when I tried to stand. But I didn't remember getting cut near my midsection. I definitely remember cutting my arms, but not my midsection. As the blotch got bigger, I grew dizzier. Luckily, a blurry King came out from my room just in time to see me swoon.

I could faintly hear his voice telling me to breathe, before the blackness took over. This time around, I had a nightmare that freaked me to no end.

_I was walking towards a murky, pitch black river. When I reached the shore, the murky water lapped against my feet, and out of the thick fog, there appeared an oddly shaped boat. I looked around to find myself standing in front of a crowd. Some had golden coins in their hand, hissing instead of talking, and others were trying to take the golden coins out of other spirits hands._

_Woah, spirits? Why did I just think that? Odd. I turned back around and found myself standing on the other side of the shore. I almost looked behind me, but the crowd of spirits was pushing me forward. I didn't protest; just let myself be led on._

_I finally found myself standing in front of three ghosts. They were staring down at me, as if I was an interesting piece of artwork that dropped on the floor, and wasn't important enough for someone to pick me up. I shivered under their stare, but waited to see what they'd say._

"_Mmm, the daughter of Hades is back." One commented as if I wasn't standing there. But I wasn't a daughter of Hades. Not that I knew what that meant exactly._

"_Yes, too soon if you ask me." Another said. They continued to talk this way, going back and forth between each other, talking about my life. Just when I thought they were going to keep me there forever, they sent me to the Elysian Fields. I followed a barren path, walked through a beautifully crafted gate, and entered on the second island in a chain._

_I joined in the festivities, laughing and chatting with just about everyone. Eventually, I sat against a tree without anyone near me. I calmed myself down, and leaned my head back. Looking up, I could see a fake sunny sky with a bright sun. Beyond that was endless darkness. I hadn't the slightest idea of where I was, but I seemed to be enjoying it. As if that wasn't enough, I felt like I'd been here before, but I couldn't place the feeling…._

My eyes popped open, but this time, King was sitting next to me. I tried to sit up, but he prevented me from doing so.

"_Don't, Corra. You'll just reopen the wound, although it's healed considerably since you were last awake,"_ King said. His face was expressionless, and the only way I could tell that he was human, was by the bags under his fair eyes.

"_Where's Percy?"_ I asked, sleepily. I hadn't seen the two boys apart for days, and it was weird to see King in front of me without Percy standing behind him.

King's eyes darkened. _"He's gone,"_ King stated, looking down. I tried to sit up, but only managed to straighten up two inches before my midsection was on fire with pain. King didn't try to keep me still this time, he was too busy staring at the floor in forlorn.

"_What do mean, he's gone? Where'd he go?"_ I asked, blinking the dancing spots from my eyes.

"_He was kidnapped. Just like Nico,"_ King said in a small voice. I could tell he was really torn up about this, and I found myself choking back my tears.

"_I let it happen, you know. I let him walk into my room without me,"_ I said, a lone tear trickling down my cheek. King looked up at me, a scowl crossing his face.

"_Stop it. Just stop it,"_ he said. I blinked in surprise.

"_Stop what?"_ I asked, confused. King's scowl deepened.

"_You know what. Stop blaming it on yourself. It wasn't your fault, and you know it. It wasn't anybody's fault,"_ King said, hotly. I sighed worryingly, and buried my face in my hands.

"_Have you found them, yet?"_ I asked, knowing the answer. King went back to staring at the floor.

"_No,"_ King whispered. I glanced up at him, noticing that he had a few tears rolling down his face.

"_You know, I started blaming myself for Percy's disappearance, but I now all I can think about is if he's okay,"_ King said out loud. I'd never seen King this down, or ever heard him state something like that out loud. Growing up, he never openly admitted his feelings, and he always had a neutral/blank expression plastered on his face. Not even when he lost both his parents, did he reveal his feelings. Percy really meant the world to him.

I scooted as close to King as I could, and started rubbing circles on his back. King had done this to me ever since I was little; it always made me feel better. King looked up at me with a thin smile on his face.

"_We'll find them. And if we don't then I'll find an agreeable sized knife so we can cut our wrists open,"_ I said, not really trying to comfort him. King's smile widened before dropping completely.

"_What if we don't where to start looking?"_ King asked. I frowned, pulling my hand away.

"_Well, there's always Madam Joni,"_ I pointed out. King grimaced.

"_You know how I don't like her. She's like the witch of the town,"_ King stated. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"_Well, we can't burn her at the stake, we live in Italy. And we may not have a choice. If we can't find them on our own, I'm going straight to Madam Joni,"_ I replied. King grimly nodded his understanding, than he stood.

"_Fine. Then first thing in the morning, we head over to Madam Joni's,"_ King said. _"You should stay here, and get some sleep."_

I rolled my eyes at the statement. _"I'll sleep, but next time I don't want to, you can't force me to sleep,"_ I said. King nodded, and walked into his room. He didn't close the door, and for that I was glad. But I also felt that it was King's way of telling Percy to come back. I smiled, and closed my eyes, hoping to not have any nightmares.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I opened my eyes, and waited for my vision to clear before I regarded the room. I was in a white padded cell, alone, and strapped into a weird looking contraption. I gazed up at the ceiling, only to see some florescent bulbs. If I craned my neck backward, I could just make out a couple panels of glass.

From the way they were positioned, I figured they were one-way mirrors. Probably so whoever took me here, could watch me. But why? What could they possible what with me? And where was I?

I heard the door opened with a groan, and I turned my head to see who it was. My eyes widened as I saw Percy entering the room. His mouth was twisted into a wicked grin, but his ocean eyes were clouded.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	14. Madam Joni Again!

**Thanks to hermione-and-annabeth for adding my story to your community. I really wasn't expecting that!**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Nico or Percy! There's proof that they both belong to Rick Riordan! I swear!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

The pain was too extreme, too lethal to explain. And the worst part was, Percy was the one torturing me. Some of the torture wasn't legal; I don't think. It all blended eventually.

Sometimes, I remembered Percy laughing evilly, though it didn't sound like him, or human. Sometimes, I remembered the indescribable "joys" of being tortured. Half the time, I thought I heard another voice, besides Percy's, but my brain just refused to admit it actually heard a cruel voice commanding Percy to do this to me.

**Corra's POV**

The next morning, King and I followed our noses to Madam Joni's new house. She never stayed in one place because she said that eventually the magic would seep into the house, and that sent her bad vibes. It's weird and complex, but we are talking about Madam Joni.

King knocked on the front door; Madam Joni was the only person who actually had a front door. Madam Joni opened the door, and ushered us in as quick as a jackrabbit. She closed the door quietly, and pushed us into her séance room. Madam Joni closed the violet curtain, and plopped down in her equally violet armchair. King and I took a seat across from her on the couch.

"_So, kiddies, what can I do for you today?"_ Madam Joni asked, directing her question to me. I had a feeling she disliked King as much as he.

King snorted. _"Why don't you use your magic to figure it out?"_ He asked, lazily reclining in his seat. I shot King a glare, but it just caused him to shrug.

Madam Joni's eyes narrowed at him, and she replied, _"I could if I wanted to, but that would just ruin the fun of your visit."_ King shrugged again, showing that he couldn't care less at this point.

"_Madam Joni, we need your help to locate Percy and Nico. They've been kidnapped,"_ I interrupted. Madam Joni stopped glaring and turned her attention to me with a soft glint in her eyes. She took hold of my hand, and patted it reassuringly.

"_Don't worry, Corra. I'll be able to find your boyfriend, and King's,"_ Madam Joni said. King shot to his feet, knocking over a little table with a vase of flowers. He glared down at Madam Joni's seated figure, than turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the room. Madam Joni smiled successfully.

"_Good, now we talk about your nightmares, dear,"_ Madam Joni said, turning back to me. I blinked in surprise.

"_How'd you know about those?"_ I asked, shocked. Madam Joni gave me a tight smile, and patted my hand again.

"_You started getting them when Nico arrived, right?"_ Madam Joni asked. I nodded, still not sure how she knew about the nightmares. Madam sighed, and lowered my hand back on to my lap.

"_I sensed it when you first came to me, Corra. It was coming from Nico's memories. He must have seen you for someone else,"_ Madam Joni told me. I looked at the floor.

"_I had a dream, madam. I was in the Underworld, and they kept referring me to the daughter of Hades. Why?"_ I said, looking up at the witch. She had a very serious expression that seemed to be carved on to her tired, worn face.

"_It must have something to do with the spell I used on you, my dear,"_ Madam Joni replied. I frowned, remembering the day before I arrived at Nico's camp.

"_Do you wish for me to remove it, my dear?"_ Madam Joni asked, looking at me with concern. I inhaled slowly, and nodded.

"_But could you give me something so Nico will know it's me?"_ I asked as Madam Joni stood up. She smiled, and nodded. I managed a faint smile. Madam Joni sat back down with a silver chain holding a dark gem. She mumbled a few words in Latin, and the gem glowed.

"_Here my dear, this will make you appear as you are now, but only when you want. But, before you put this on, I must remove the spell,"_ Madam Joni explained. I bowed my head as Madam Joni started chanting in Latin. I felt my skin tinkle as the magic spread throughout me. The olive pale skin was replaced by a coffee colored tone, and I pulled the ends of my hair in front of my eyes. Still dark, but this time it was darker than Percy's own hair.

"_Thank you, madam. How do my eyes look?"_ I said. Madam Joni clasped the necklace around my neck, and straightened the gem.

"_Like the purest yellow oral,"_ Madam Joni replied, leaning back in her chair. I smiled; relieved that the spell hadn't left any characteristic that wasn't mine. I brought my hand up to the murky gem, I now knew as an onyx gemstone. Madam Joni opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted by a crash coming from the main room.

I said a hurried thank-you, and dashed into the main room. The room was completely torn apart, and in the middle was King rolling around with Nico on his back. King tried to swat at Nico, but kept missing. My eyes widened as I saw Nico wrap his arms around King's neck.

"No!" I yelled, running forward. Something tackled me from behind, and pinned me to the floor. I twisted around, trying to see who it was, and trying to escape their strong grip. I caught sight of sea green eyes clouded by hatred, and immediately knew that it was Percy. But I couldn't understand why he and Nico were attacking.

"_Get off me, Percy!"_ I shouted, slipping back into my native tongue. Percy's face broke out into a crooked smirk I'd never seen on him before.

"_No, but you'll love where we're taking you,"_ Percy said. I shuddered as his warm breath tickled the shell of my ear. I hadn't realized he was that close! I slammed my head backwards, hearing a crack as I connected with Percy's nose.

He stumbled back, giving me the chance to stand and face him. He held his nose with one hand, his eyes burning holes into me. I waited for him to charge, but someone grabbed my arms and pinned them to my back. The person slithered their hand on to my mouth, probably so I wouldn't scream for help. The person soon came into view for me, and my eyes widened as I stared at Nico's skeletal face. His smirk was just as crooked as Percy's.

I assessed my situation. King was passed out on the floor, bruises on his neck, and my hands were pinned behind me. I took a risk, and licked Nico's hand with lots of saliva dripping off my tongue and into his hand. Nico pulled his hand away in disgust, and his grip on my arms loosened a bit. I jammed my foot on to his, and started toward the door.

Percy beat me to the punch, and smirked at me as he leaned against the door frame. I snarled at him, practically baring my teeth, and felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I grabbed it and twisted it as I turned. I had his arm twisted and pinned to his back, and Nico let out a growl to express his pain.

_What the hell is up with these boys?_ I thought, narrowing my eyes in confusion. Unfortunately, I had forgotten all about the son of Poseidon, because the next thing I know, I'm on the floor with darkness creeping past the edge of my vision. I stilled; the last thing I saw were the boys standing over me with those crooked smirks plastered on their faces, and Percy holding his sword….

**I got some big plans for that next chapter, so hope you'll continue reading! Please, R&R!**

**-Poison Ivy**


	15. The Room

**Okay, so in the first half of the chapter, Corra and King switch between their native tongue, Latin, and English. I just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Corra sat up grudgingly, her limbs aching from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, than relaxed. With a tired brain, Corra peered at the room she was in.

It had been painted white a long time ago, because the paint was starting to peel and crack. There was nothing really attention-grabbing in the room, besides King. He was slumped against the far wall, chained by his hands. Corra looked down at herself, and saw that she was chained to the wall by her hands as well.

Corra groaned and yanked on the chains, testing to see how durable they were. Despite their rusty appearance, they held incredibly well, much to Corra's disliking. Corra glanced around again, really desperate for something. But she found nothing.

The ceiling was the same color as the walls and the floor, creating the illusion that Corra was sitting in a sphere made of white. There were no light fixtures on the ceiling, but the room was being illuminated by something. There were no breaks in the walls either. No windows, no cracks in the wall itself. Just cracks forming between the layers of worn paint.

Everything seemed quiet and calm. Almost like the silence was a misapprehension. There didn't even seem to be a door! The white started hurting Corra's eyes, as she continued to strangle against her bonds.

Corra sighed, and stopped trying to yank her bonds off the wall before she yanked her arm off instead. She rested on the wall, closing her eyes. Corra rubbed her aching temples, feeling a headache beginning. It was probably from the dollar coin sized knot on the back of her head.

She heard King wake after a small number of minutes, but she didn't open her eyes. King sat up, still groggy from sleep.

"_Corra? Where are we?"_ King asked, his sore limbs aching with even the slightest movement. Corra shrugged.

"_No idea."_ Corra replied, speaking softly. "Licuit sentire te? **(You feeling alright?)**"

"Certus. Boyfriend fere occidit, sed delicatus sum animo, **(Sure. Your boyfriend almost killed me, but I am feeling just dandy,)**" King stated, hotly. Corra scoffed.

"Si tibi videtur, quod animatum est, quam solver vincula mea, et adiuva me, Superman, **(If you're feeling that animated, than unite your bonds and help me with mine, Superman,)**" Corra replied sarcastically. King shot Corra a deadly glare, but she didn't see it.

"Hoc est, non tempore, ludens, Corra. **(This is no time for sarcasm, Corra.)**" King tugged violently on the chains connected to the wall behind him. Corra just sat patiently with her eyes closed until king stopped trying.

"_Wonder why your precious Madam Joni didn't help us when we both know that she could hear the fighting,"_ King said, resting. Corra shrugged again.

"Nico Percy Ubi putas esse? **(Where do you think Percy and Nico are?)**" Corra asked. King looked around.

"Nescio quis 'iniuriam cum eis. Quod scire cupio, **(I have no idea, but what's wrong with them. That's what I want to know,)**" King responded, tugging moderately at the chains. He groaned when they didn't come off.

"Heck if I know," Corra said, finally opening her eyes. King smiled half-heartedly at her, and she returned it. King looked around, and frowned.

"No magazines or newspapers? This people are so evil! How are they going to keep us occupied?" King said. Corra laughed, and shrugged.

"Maybe this is our punishment. Being bored to death," Corra said, giggling. King huffed dramatically.

"That's a sucky way to die," King said, shifting so he was comfortable. Corra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it definitely sucks," Corra stated.

* * *

After two hours of being bored out of their minds, Corra turned to find a hidden door opening. Corra sat up from her lying position; she had been trying to go back to sleep. King looked up from his twiddling thumbs. In walked Percy and Nico, their sullen faces complete with empty eyes, and malicious grins.

"How do you do?" King greeted at the boys. Corra smiled politely.

"So, boys, have you come to untie us, or are you going continue whatever you started at Madam Joni's hut?" Corra asked, gesturing to the chains holding her. Nico ignored them, and crouched down in front of Corra. He grabbed her by her chin, and studied her. Then, with his hand still grasping Corra's face, Nico looked back at Percy.

"You really think this is Corra? I don't remember her looking like this," Nico said. Corra tried to bite the younger boy's hand, but she couldn't. Percy chuckled at Corra's failed attempts.

"You're right, but they said it's the right girl. Besides, who would go to Madam Joni for help?" Percy responded. Nico nodded, and turned his attention back to Corra.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Corra asked, trying her best to ignore the pain coursing through her jaw.

"What's wrong with you?" Nico spat. He released Corra's face, but managed to push it away in the process. Corra turned back to Nico, who was now standing, and spit on his shoe. Nico slapped her across her face. King strangled against his bonds, his temper flaring. Percy noticed King's strangling, and walked over to him.

"Don't want to be left out, huh?" Percy asked, than he slapped King across the face. King grunted in pain, glaring at Percy. Percy just smirked back, and then turned back to the open door.

"Come on. We'll come back later," Percy said to Nico. The two boys took their leave, shutting the door behind them. Corra let out a small sob before shutting her mouth. Several lone tears trickled down her cheeks, but she made no sound. King was still silently fuming.

"Those…. monsters are not Percy and Nico," Corra said. She got no reply right away. King tried calming himself down, but succeeded to no avail.

"Well then, how do we snap them out of whatever trance they're in?" King growled out between his clenched teeth.

"I don't know, King. But we'll think of something, right?" Corra asked, hopefully.

"Stop being so optimistic, Corra. That's not what I need right now," King stated, leaning on the wall. Corra glared at him.

"Fine then, be pessimistic. See if I care!" Corra exclaimed angrily. King gave no answer; he just ignored Corra's anger and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Corra turned away from King, still mad at him for not having hope even if it was fake.

**This chapter may have seemed rushed or short, but I'm saving the action for the next chapter.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	16. Everyone Loves A Good Fight

**Okay, I won't even bother to say sorry to you guys. I'll just cut right to the explanation: One, I had state testing last week and my brain went on vacation after that, so I had nothing. Then, when my brain did come back, I got writer's block. I probably still have writer' block, but I managed to finish this chapter. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this, and I always will! Anyways, I do NOT own Nico or Percy. I'd have Nico dating a character based off me if I owned them. Just saying! ;P**

* * *

**Author's POV: Nico**

Nico banged the door open, waking Corra up. He smirked as she groaned, and grudgingly sat up. A rumbling noise broke the silence, and Nico smirk grew bigger as Corra's hand flew to her grumbling stomach. She looked up at him with pleading, and Nico's sneer started to waver. Corra didn't even notice the satisfied grin slowly fade, but she didn't break eye contact with Nico.

"Please, Nico. You have to give me food. I don't even care about getting out of this. I'm begging you for something to eat. Please," Corra whispered, her voice cracking from the lack of moisture. Nico hesitated, his mind battling his conscience. A small part of him was screaming at him to give into Corra's pleas, and it was growing.

Yet something caused Nico to strode up to Corra, and smack her cross the face. Nico's eyes widened in shock, but Corra didn't seem to register the pain. She looked extremely dizzy, and paler than Nico himself. Corra slumped against the wall at an angle, her eyes closed.

Out of the blue, Corra's body hit the floor. She had fallen sideways, her body not strong enough anymore to support its own weight. Nico dropped to his knees, pulling her limp body into his lap. He stroked her hair out of her pale face. Corra's lips were parted, and swallow, rugged gasps could be heard. Her chest heaved up and down although her breaths were slow.

Nico noticed a small, dark gemstone attached to a chain circling Corra's neck, and he instinctively reached out to touch it. Almost as soon as he picked the gem up, it began to glow. Nico's thumb rubbed the murky gem, and the glow increased.

Gazing down at Corra, all thoughts of hurting, abusing, and tormenting this dragon humanoid vanished from Nico's mind. Her facial features changed from her own to Bianca's back to her own. It was like a ripple effect, but Nico just wanted to see Corra's true appearance. All traces of Bianca faded, as did the glow of the gem, and Nico ran his fingers down Corra's smooth cheek.

There was a noise coming from down the hallway; footsteps, and the owner of those stomping feet didn't sound too happy. A quiet, but audible growl escaped from the person's lips when they stopped at the open door. Nico turned to find Percy gripping Riptide and glaring own at the two.

"Percy, we need to get Corra something to eat. She just passed out," Nico said, staring at Percy, not realizing the deadly look in his friend's eyes.

"Leave her to rot, as well as the boy. They want us back, now," Percy commanded, his lip curling slightly at the mention of Corra and King. Nico was extremely shocked. Percy had never said something so cruel, especially about his friends.

"We can't, Percy. Where's your sense of humanity?" Nico asked, not so sure if he was talking to the real Percy Jackson. Percy sneered at Nico, and stiffly walked over to him. He kicked Corra off Nico's lap, and pulled Nico up by his collar.

"You'll come with me, or Corra gets the axe earlier than planned," Percy whispered into Nico's ear. Nico pushed Percy off him, and stood on his feet, facing the teen. Percy's eyes flashed dangerously at Nico, and Nico's hand flew to his sword hilt. Percy saw still action, and smiled in a un-Percy like way.

"What's wrong with you, Percy? This isn't like you," Nico asked.

"Unlike you, I've finally realized that these… monsters are just that. Monsters," Percy said. Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Corra and King will never see the light of day again, and if you're not going to come with me, than neither will you," Percy explained. Nico moved so he was standing in front of Corra.

"If you touch her, it'll be a one way ticket to Hades," Nico stated firmly. Percy grinned.

"I'd love to see you try," Percy challenged. Nico unsheathed his black sword, gripping it as if to prove his point that he was serious about this.

* * *

The two stood twenty feet away from each other, clutching their swords wordlessly. They were practically staring daggers into the other, the silence forming around them like a thick, poisonous cloud. Percy's eyes were narrowed and filled with hate, while Nico tried to hide his confusion. His eyes weren't about to show Percy the doubts Nico was having, that would just make Percy sneer in disgust.

Nico assessed the situation as the boys circled each other. Percy had been training longer, and he had also defeated many Titans and gods, like Kronos and Ares. Nico had spent his time traveling around, going from place to place; especially the Underworld, but he hadn't really spent a lot of that time practicing with his sword. It wasn't like he didn't know how to use it.

Percy took alert step forward, closing the gap a lot between the boys. Nico's hand tightened on his sword, ready for an attack.

A sleepily groan broke the silence, and Percy looked past Nico to see where it was coming from. Nico took this opportunity to slash at Percy's chest. Percy sidestepped it just in time, resulting in a gash in his shirt. This started a rather long conversation between the two opponents. Neither attacker knew that that groan had come from King, who was now wide awake.

Percy stopped the conversation by crossing over and pushing his blade against Nico's. The only disadvantage at this point, was the fact that Nico's blade was shorter than Riptide. Both of Percy's hands were gripping the hilt of Riptide as he put all his weight on the blade. Nico fell down, hitting his head on the floor and passing out. Percy grinned at his victory, but the grin vanished when he noticed King.

"Morning, Percy," King said seriously. Percy's brow furrowed.

"It's the middle of the night," Percy corrected.

"And how would I know this?" King asked. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, hesitating. That was true after all. This room had no windows, and King had been asleep for most of the day. Percy cautiously walked closer to King, and crouched down, so that he was level with King's ashen face.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Percy asked, more like a parent than a prison guard.

King gave a lopsided smile, and replied, "Maybe, but you can't prove anything. Now, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to unchain me?"

"And why would I do that?" Percy sneered. King's lopsided smile stayed on his lips, mocking Percy. At this point, Percy didn't know whether to smack the smile off King's face, or… kiss those cracked lips to reassure the boy.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill me if I'm not chained to the wall?" King asked, pulling Percy's attention away from his lips. Percy smirked, got to his feet, strode over to the door, and closed it. He turned back to King.

"So you don't get any ideas of escaping," Percy explained, seeing the confused look on King's face.

"Darn, I thought you won't notice the open door," King said, hoping Percy couldn't hear the sarcasm laced in his voice. But Percy didn't seem to notice, and for that, King was grateful. I mean, King had a plan. And he definitely didn't want it to fail. It could be the only way Percy could be released from whatever trance he was in.

**Please R&R! It doesn't matter if you're yelling at me for making Percy gay or not. Just, please, R&R!**

**-Poison Ivy**


	17. The Truth

**I'll be honest, I really look forward to what you guys think about my work. I want to be a writer when I grow up, and it would really help me if you all reviewed. Whether you want to praise the story, or yell at me for whatever little thing I did, please just review and tell me. Review as truthfully as you want/can. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! He belongs to Rick Riordan, NOT me. Just wanted to point that out.**

* * *

Percy walked back over to King, and knelt down again. Taking King's chains in his hand, Percy took out a key and unlocked them. King rubbed his wrists, and smiled. Percy rolled his eyes, and stood up. King soon followed standing and stretching his long legs.

"You can wait, however. Corra's up first," Percy stated. King's hands clenched into fists.

"Don't you touch her," King growled. Percy smirked, and took another step toward Corra.

Suddenly, King barreled forward, colliding with Percy. They wrestled with each other for a few seconds, before King managed to get Riptide out of Percy's hand. King tossed Riptide, and it landed at Corra's feet. Percy went straight for his sword, but King blocked his path.

King pushed Percy against the wall, planting his hands firmly on Percy's forearms. Percy struggled against King's steel-like grip, but couldn't escape.

"Why did you toss the sword away? You could have used it to kill me," Percy said, still struggling. King snorted.

"I would never kill you," King replied.

"That's the difference between you and me," Percy remarked. He placed his legs on King's thighs, and pushed with all his might. Then, he grabbed King's upper arms, and flipped their positions. Now Percy had King pinned with his back against the wall.

"I'll admit, I won't enjoy this as much as Corra's demise," Percy stated in that sinister voice. King fought against Percy's hold, but his efforts were in vain.

"Then why do it at all, Percy?" King asked gruffly. Percy smirked wickedly.

"Because, you're one of them. One of the freak humanoid dragons, and I see now that they are nothing but a threat," Percy sneered. "Monsters don't deserve to live. Eventually, you'll attack us. It's just a matter of time."

King clenched his teeth. "You're wrong, Percy. They're wrong. Please, just stop," he said, almost pleading. Percy sneered at King, and tightened his grip.

"They just helped me to see. Corra was so easy; she's too trusting. And I wouldn't have hurt Nico if only he'd stayed out if it, but the little shrimp had to defend his girlfriend," Percy said. He still had that evil smirk on his face. King didn't think it suited Percy.

"They're one of us too, Percy. They're humanoid dragons, too," King stated.

"Then they'll die soon enough. But first, it's your turn," Percy replied. He tightened his grip even more.

"Try and think, Percy. Think! You're stronger than this. Please, just think!" King pleaded. Percy's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the smirk on his face vanished. He loosened his hold, pulled King closer to him, then slammed King against the wall.

"You're just like Annabeth!" Percy fumed, his spit flying. "She called me Seaweed Brain all the time, and at first it was fine, but after a while it grew old. Very old. She always called me Seaweed Brain; probably thought I was too stupid to be referred to as Percy!"

Percy slammed King against the wall a second time; king's head missing the concrete by an inch.

"Then I met you! I broke you with Annabeth because of you! You were new and different, and you never called me Seaweed Brain! But I see now that was a big mistake," Percy yelled. "You're worse than she was. You're much worse." And with that, Percy slammed King against the wall a third time and released King's arms.

Percy turned on his heel, and started toward the door. A cough stopped him in his tracks. Percy whipped back around to find King leaning against the wall, his nose bleeding.

"You're not stupid, Percy. You're handsome and fun to be around and altogether the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd never call you something you're not," King said, wiping his nose with his arm. King didn't even give a second look at the blood dripping on his arm.

Percy stormed up to King, and kicked him in the knee. King's leg gave way, and King found himself on the floor, looking up at Percy. Percy's eyes shone with raw hatred.

"Shut. Up," Percy seethed between clenched teeth. "You don't know me, at all. Stop pretending like you care."

"But I do, Percy. Can't you see that? I'm begging, Percy, please don't do this. You're stronger than this, and you know it. I know it, and I don't believe you would kill me," King said. Percy scowled, the hatred still burning in his eyes.

He turned and picked up Riptide, which had been lying at Corra's feet this whole time. Percy gripped Riptide's hilt good and hard, and turned back to King. King had repositioned himself so he was sitting with his back against the wall and his feet sprawled in front of him.

Percy stared daggers down at King, but king sat there, unflinching, staring back with tired eyes. Percy moved so he was kneeling beside King's sore body.

Percy brushed loose strands of King's hair out of the way with strange gentleness. He continued to glare at King, but his eyes had softened a bit.

"Then, I'll prove you wrong, and I'll walk away, not caring. You can't just pelt me with nice comments, and expect me to spare you," Percy spat out, his voice calm with a threatening undertone.

King stared into the ocean colored irises he'd grown to love. They burned with hatred and pain, but King could see a hidden layer of guilt. After growing up with Corra, King had learned to read people's eyes. It was a good talent, maybe one that would help him get out of this alive, with Percy.

King rested a hand on Percy's hand; the one holding the hilt of Riptide. Percy glared at the action, than back at King, with confusion in his eyes.

"I love you, Percy Jackson. I have since I first laid eyes on you, and I'll never stop. So, you can kill me and get it over with. Just know that I love you," King whispered. Percy's narrowed eyes softened immediately. He looked hesitant now, almost as if he was having second thoughts.

"N-no," Percy muttered in a daze.

"Do it! Prove the world right! Kill me, Percy!" King said his voice raising. Percy only shook his head, and dropped Riptide. He scooted away from King; finding an empty wall to lean on. Percy drew his legs to his chest, and buried his head in his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Do it, Jackson!" King shouted.

Percy's head snapped up, and he screamed, "No! I won't do it!" He buried his face back into his hands.

"Why not?" King demanded.

"Because I love you, too!" Percy screamed, once again lifting his head to talk. There was dead silence, and Percy shamefully lowered his head.

**Again, please R&R. Yell at me, comment on the story or chapter, whatever you feel like you want to say about this story, please be honest with me and say it. I really do look forward to your comments.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	18. I'll Carry You

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was very distracted this week, and I almost couldn't get my homework done. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Percy woke up from the sheltered position he had sat in the entire night and King blinked away the spots dancing before his eyes and tried to stand. When his legs gave way beneath him, Percy shot out from his spot and managed to break King's fall.

King smiled weakly, and Percy repositioned the teen, so King's arm was draped over Percy's shoulders. Percy wrapped his arm around King's waist to make sure King won't fall the other way.

"We won't mention anything about last night's conversation until we're alone, right?" King asked dizzily. Percy offered a small smile, which King returned.

"Right, but one last question. Did you really mean all those things you said about me?" Percy replied.

"Yes, all of it. Why? Is it that hard to believe?" King asked his smile fading.

One shoulder went up, then down, and Percy said, "Not really. I just was wondering."

King snorted quietly, but didn't reply. Slowly and carefully, Percy made his way over to Nico. He tapped Nico's stomach, and waited for some movement to indicate Nico was waking up. Nothing came from the younger boy, so Percy tapped him harder. A small, annoyed groan escaped from Nico's pale lips.

"Nico, man, wake up already," Percy complained, tapping the boy even harder with his foot. Nico groaned again, and rolled over, but didn't make the move to get up. Percy rolled his eyes at Nico's actions, and King snickered at how annoyed Percy was becoming.

So aggravated from last night, Percy kicked Nico in his stomach. Nico immediately sat up, muttering something under his breath, and rubbing his head where a golf ball-sized knot had formed. He looked up at Percy with confusion written all over his face.

"What was that for?!" Nico exclaimed, still rubbing his head.

"To get you to wake up," Percy answered.

"I meant the knot forming on my head because of last night's brawl!" Nico practically shouted. Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I was outta my mind, now, wake up Corra, will you?" Percy replied. Nico shook his head, but headed toward Corra's limp body.

"She fainted from lack of food and/or water. I doubt I could wake her, but I'll carry her. Now, where are we going?" Nico explained, picking Corra up bridal style.

King fidgeted a little as Nico got situated with carrying Corra. "We need to get out of here," King said.

"We don't even know where **here** is. And anyways, did anyone know that Corra weighs, like, nothing," Nico pointed out. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Of course not! I'm carrying my girlfriend, and last night I almost wanted to kill her! You really think that I'm okay?" Nico exclaimed, basically shouting.

"Can we just get out of here before somebody comes looking for us?" Percy asked, changing the subject. Nico sighed, defeated, and turned towards the door with Percy and King following closely behind.

The group passed many doors in the white corridor. Most of them were open and there was nothing on the inside, but a few were closed. Percy tried opening a few of them, but the doors were also locked, from the inside.

Groaning, the three boys moved on. The corridor was long, painted, and as they walked farther from their starting point, there were fewer doors. Nico was concerned that there wasn't an exit on this end of the hallway, and Corra had begun to move in her unconscious state. Every so often, Corra would try to turn on her side, but the way Nico was holding her prevented her from turning all the way around.

"Ugh, this girl has to stop rubbing her eyes and turning on her side. It's making it harder to walk," Nico complained. Percy shot him a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to switch?!" Percy hissed. Nico glanced at King, who looked about a foot taller than himself and kept tripping over his shuffling feet.

"Nah, I'm good," Nico admitted. Percy sent the boy a satisfied grin, as if saying, _Now you know who has it worse?_

"Don't tell me you're getting tired of helping your boyfriend walk?" Nico mocked with a small grin. Percy shook his head.

"Nope, it's just my shoulder that's getting tired and sore," Percy corrected. Nico snorted, trying his hardest to not laugh too loudly.

Finally, the boys reached the very end of the extra-long passageway. A quarter turn to their right was a pair of shiny, mirror-like doors. Across from that was a plain, brown door marked, 'Stairs.'

"They make it extremely hard to decide how to get out of here," Percy stated sarcastically. Nico gave a ghost of a smile and followed Percy to the stairs. Surprisingly enough, King pushed open the door and the whole group quickly crossed the threshold.

The door closed behind Nico quieter than they thought, and after waiting a few seconds to make sure no one was coming after them, the group maneuvered down the stairs, turning corners when necessary. King managed to pick up his feet just enough where he wouldn't end up tripping and taking Percy for a joyful tumble down the many flights of stairs.

It took just as much time going down all the steps as walking down the hallway. At one point, Corra had twisted herself around so she could bury her face in Nico's jacket, almost causing her to fall out of Nico's arms. Nico cursed something in Italian, and readjusted Corra so she was comfortable.

By the time, they had reached the bottom of the stairs, and they had entered the main hall, the sun was disappearing behind the mountains. Percy was relieved to know that they were still in the village, and he lead the way back to king's home.

When the small group had set foot in the living room/kitchen of the house, Percy turned to Nico and said, "I'll take King to his room and come back from some food."

Nico nodded. "Okay, I'll grab something for Corra to drink and bring her into her room. I'll, um, see you two tomorrow," he said. Percy said goodnight to the boy, and both boys vanished into their rooms, not knowing that there was a small machine on the back of Percy's shoe….

**I have a band competition tomorrow and I need to get up earlier than I'd like, so I should probably go to sleep now. Wish me luck!**

**Oh! and please R&R! Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	19. The Day After

**Okay, some of you guys might be thinking that Percy's a bit OOC, but that's what happens when you put Percy with another guy that isn't Nico. Sorry for that. Anyways, one of my friends helped me with coming up with Nico and Corra's ship name, so what do you all think about Nicorra? Let me know by reviewing, please. R&R if you want, you can even flame on something you don't like. I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and all of it's characters, I would have put Percy and Annabeth together much sooner, and Nico wouldn't be a loner. In other words, I pointing out that I don't own PJO or the characters in any of the books.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Corra didn't wake up until after I had fed her some of the dragon food from Leo's pouch. She sat up groggily, slightly whimpering.

"Nico? How'd-? Where-?" Corra didn't seem to know how to finish the questions, so her voice just trailed off.

"It's okay, Corra. I'm not gonna hurt you, and you're in your room, if you were wondering," I reassured her. Corra visibly relaxed, and looked around to see that she was actually home.

Her oral eyes turned to me, fixing them on mine. She gave a small smile, and pulled the sheets up.

"So, where are the boys?" Corra asked, her trifling smile turning to a sly one. I raised one eyebrow, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her. She shrugged innocently.

"Just wondering," Corra answered as casually as possible. I chuckled quietly, and approached the bed, sitting in front of her.

I looked straight into her oral eyes, deciding I liked them better, and asked, "Why are you wondering about Percy and King?"

Corra rolled her eyes at me, as if it should be obvious. She gently slid one of my hands out of my pocket, held it, and said, "I just want to make sure they don't walk in on us." I forced my expression to stay neutral as I realized where she was going with this.

"And why in Hades would they do that?" I asked, still pretending. Corra let out a drained sigh, and rolled her eyes at me again.

"I know you know what I'm talking about, Nico. So, just lock the door and get back over here," Corra said. I chuckled, stood up, and swiftly made my way to the door. I locked the door from the inside, and took off my bomber's jacket before turning back to Corra.

She was one step ahead of me, and had already taken off her shirt, exposing her black bra. She was smiling as I dropped my jacket into a heap on the floor by the door, and promptly took off my shirt. I barely noticed Corra's eyes dancing with delight and excitement as I made my way back over to the bed.

I slipped under the covers, smiling at the thought of what Corra had planned. Corra seemed to be as excited as me, but I tried not to show it. As soon as I was comfortable, Corra practically flung herself into my waiting arms.

I pulled her close, and started leaving a trail of kisses and small bruises down her neck. Corra ran her fingers through my shaggy hair, and whimpered as my passion began to show. She nibbled a little on my bottom lip when I broke away from her neck. My arms snaked down to Corra's waistline, and I slowly unzipped her jeans and pulled them off.

Corra allowed me to do this, even when I let my hands linger on her thighs. By now, both of us were kissing feverishly with smiles plastered on our faces.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked back in the house, and headed straight to King's bedroom. I quietly opened the door, not expecting King to be up. I turned with a smile flickering across my face. The hazel haired teen was sitting upright, peering at me with a questioning look.

"Where'd you go?" King asked. I shrugged, only lifting and dropping one shoulder.

"Just had to throw something out," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. Truth was, I had discovered a tracking device on my shoe. So, in order to get rid of it, I walked until I came upon a guard from the neighboring clan, and swiftly put the chip on his belt.

King nodded, and gestured from me to come closer. I stepped out of my shoes, and climbed into bed next to King. King wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"So, Percy, who's the girl in this relationship?" King asked quietly. I thought for a moment.

"I think it's me. I mean, it's kind of obvious. Why?" I answered. King shrugged lazily, and buried his head in the crook of my neck. I probably smelled like sea mist, because I had walked along the shore before finding the guard.

"I guess I was just wondering. I don't know why I asked. It was a stupid question anyways," King muttered, his hot breath tickling my ear. We lay like this for a few minutes before King started lightly kissing my neck.

"King, I know I asked this, but during the fight, did you honestly mean everything you said about me?" I asked as King planted a few more gentle kisses.

King pulled away, looked me in the eye, and said, "I promise that I meant everything I said about you on that night. I won't have said it if I didn't mean it."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around King's neck. He cupped my left cheek, and rubbed his thumb softly across my tan, smooth skin. We leaned our heads forward until our foreheads were touching, and we both closed our eyes.

"King, what happens after we manage to drive the bordering clan out of the village? What do we do then?" I asked after a while of lying in King's arms. King was silent for another minute or two before answering.

"Well, you could stay here with or without Nico, or you could go back to America. It's up to you, what you want to do. E-even if you don't visit me," King said, his voice cracking once. I opened my eyes to find one lone tear rolling down his cheek. I wiped it away, than replaced my arm around King's neck. King smiled, and opened his eyes too.

"If I decide to go back to America, I'll visit you. You know that," I whispered. King gave another watery smile, showing that he understood.

"Just…. I just, um… I don't-" King stopped in his awkward attempt at saying something.

"Shhhh," I said, interrupting King when he opened his mouth to say something else. He closed his mouth, seemingly happy about not needing to continue. We closed our eyes again, and soon fell asleep.


End file.
